Corazon Intrepido
by annamariaramireztovar94
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia había ideado el plan perfecto para encandilar a Natsu Dragneel: se convertiría en una mujer atrevida. Sin embargo parecía que lo único que había logrado la transformación era sacar aún más el mal genio de Natsu. Pero quizás... solo quizás no fuera mal genio, sino pasión contenida lo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos de aquel modo cuando sus labios se juntaron...
1. Pròlogo

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia no me pertenece.**

 **Prólogo**

Natsu Dragneel se sentía solo. Su último hermano soltero, Loke, se había casado hacía un año. Natsu estaba solo con la asistenta, que iba dos veces por semana y amenazaba constantemente con jubilarse. Eso lo dejaría sin sus bizcochos, a no ser que fuera todos los días a desayunar a un restaurante y aquello era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta su horario.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su despacho, de aquel despacho que ya no compartía con nadie. Se alegraba por sus hermanos. Excepto Loke, la mayoría de ellos tenían ya hijos. Zeref y Mavis tenían dos niños. Gajeel y Levy, uno. Jellal y Erza, un niño y una niña. Natsu se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no tenía una relación. Estaban a finales de septiembre. Los rodeos acababan de terminar y había habido tanto trabajo en el rancho que no había tenido tiempo de salir ni una sola noche.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar? -le preguntó Loke nada más descolgar.

-¿Te parece normal invitar a tu hermano a cenar en tu luna de miel? -sonrió Natsu.

-Nos casamos hace casi un año -apuntó Loke.

-Por eso, todavía estáis de luna de miel -no Natsu.

-El trabajo no lo es todo. Es mucho mejor el amor.

-Qué te lo digan a ti, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero la invitación está en pie. Ven cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bien.

Tras colgar, Natsu se estiró. Junto con sus hermanos tenía cinco ranchos, pero era él quien se ocupaba de casi todo el trabajo físico con el ganado, como ponía de manifiesto su enorme cuerpo. A menudo se preguntaba si no trabajaba tanto para no pensar en otras cosas. De joven, las mujeres habían revoloteado a su alrededor y se había hecho de rogar para aceptar sus invitaciones, pero ahora, a los treinta y tantos, las aventuras de una noche no le satisfacían.

Había pensado pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa, pero Lisanna Strauss, una amiga íntima de Lucy Heartfilia, lo había convencido para que la acompañara a cenar a Houston y al ballet. A Natsu no le hacía mucha gracia lo del ballet, pero Lisanna le había explicado que no podía ir sola porque tenía el coche en el taller. Era una mujer guapa y sofisticada, pero Natsu no quería nada con ella porque no quería que le fuera contando nada de su vida privada a Lucy, que estaba patente e incómodamente enamorada de él.

Sabía que Lisanna jamás le habría pedido que saliera con ella en Jacobsville, Texas, porque era un sitio pequeño y Lucy se enteraría enseguida. A Natsu le habría gustado hacerlo para que Lucy se diera cuenta de que era un hombre libre, pero aquello no habría favorecido en absoluto su amistad con su padre, Jude Heartfilia.

Lo bueno que tenía salir con Ino era que se libraba de ir a cenar a casa de los Heartfilia. Jude era uno de sus mejores amigos, además de ser su socio, y le encantaba su compañía, pero había dos elementos en su casa que detestaba: su hermana, Anna, que era una cotilla pero que no vivía con ellos, y su hija Lucy, que tenía veintiún años y era psicóloga. Había vuelto loco a Gajeel analizando sus preferencias alimenticias y Natsu solía buscar excusas para no ir a casa de Jude si estaba ella. No era fea. Tenía una cabellera rubia y larga y tenía buen cuerpo. Lo malo era que estaba enamorada de él y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Natsu no la tomaba en serio porque la conocía desde que tenía diez años y llevaba aparato dental. Era difícil olvidar esa imagen. Además, no sabía cocinar. Su pollo calcinado era famoso en la ciudad, como sus bizcochos, que eran armas letales.

Al pensar en aquellos bizcochos, Leo descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Lisanna.

-Hola, Natsu -lo saludó encantada.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja el sábado?

-No le dirás nada de esto a Lucy, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que procuro verla lo menos posible -contestó Natsu impaciente.

-Por si las moscas -bromeó Lisanna é lista a las seis.

-¿Y si me paso a las cinco y cenamos en Houston antes del ballet?

-¡Perfecto! Me apetece mucho. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. Natsu colgó y marcó el número de los Heartfilia. Por desgracia, contestó Lucy.

-Hola, Lucy -le dijo con simpatía.

-Hola, Natsu -saludó ella sin aire en los pulmones-. ¿Quieres hablar con papá?

-No, bueno, era solo para deciros que no voy a poder ir a cenar el sábado. Tengo una cita.

-Ya -dijo ella tras una pausa apenas perceptible.

-Perdón, pero ya había quedado hace tiempo -mintió Leo- y se me había olvidado cuando le dije que sí a tu padre. Dile que lo siento.

-Claro -contestó Lucy-. Pásatelo bien.

Estaba rara.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Natsu dubitativo.

-¡No, claro que no! Hasta luego, Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilia colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos completamente decepcionada. Llevaba toda la semana planeando el menú, practicando aquel pollo tierno y suculento y la creme brulée porque sabía que era el postre preferido de Natsu. Le había costado, pero incluso sabía utilizar el aparatito para poner el caramelo por encima. Todo el trabajo tirado a la basura.

Estaba segura de que Leo no tenía una cita de antes. Se la había buscado para no ir a cenar con ellos. Se sentó junto a la mesa del pasillo, con el delantal y la cara llenos de harina. Desde luego, era todo menos la cita perfecta. Llevaba un año intentando que Leo se fijara en ella. Había flirteado con él abiertamente en la boda de Alsack y Bisca hasta que lo había visto fruncir el ceño enfadado por haber agarrado al vuelo el ramo de novia.

Se había muerto del corte ante su mirada reprobadora. Meses después, había intentado encandilarlo con sus virtudes, pero no había servido de nada. No sabía cocinar y, según su mejor amiga, Lisanna, que le estaba ayudando a cazar a Natsu, parecía un figurín. Lisanna la aconsejaba mucho y le decía todo lo que a Natsu no le gustaba de ella para que Lucy lo fuera puliendo. Incluso estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para acostumbrarse a los caballos, al ganado, al polvo y al barro.

Pero si no conseguía que Natsu fuera a su casa para mostrarle sus nuevos conocimientos, ¿de qué le servía todo aquello?

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Espeto, la asistenta, desde lo alto de la escalera? -.¿Era el señor Jude?

-No, era Natsu. No puede venir el sábado a cenar. Tiene una cita.

-Oh -sonrió Espeto con simpatía-. No te preocupes, habrá otras cenas, cariño.

-Claro que sí -sonrió Lucy levantándose-. Bueno, cocinaré para papá y para ti -añadió decepcionada.

-Natsu no tiene obligación de venir el fin de semana porque tenga negocios con tu padre -le dijo con amabilidad-. Es un buen hombre, pero algo mayor para ti... Lucy no contestó.

Sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Natsu se duchó, se afeitó, se vistió y se montó en el Lincon negro que se acababa de comprar. Estaba listo para pasar una noche en la ciudad y, desde luego, no iba a echar nada de menos el pollo quemado de Lucy. Sin embargo, la conciencia le remordía un poco. Tal vez fuera por todas las cosas que Lisanna le había dicho de Lucy.

La semana anterior le había estado contando lo que había dicho de él. Iba a tener que tener cuidado con lo que decía delante de Lucy porque no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones. No le interesaba lo más mínimo. Era una cría. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Su pelo era color rosa, tenía la frente ancha, la nariz ligeramente torcida y una boca grande de dientes perfectos. Comparado con la mayoría de sus hermanos era atractivo. Además, no le hacía falta ser guapo porque tenía dinero de sobra. Sabía que a Lisanna le parecía de lo más atractivo precisamente por su cuenta bancaria, pero era guapa y no le importaba sacarla por Houston y enseñarla, como los trofeos de pesca que llenaban su despacho.

Un hombre tenía sus debilidades. Sin embargo, al pensar en la decepción de Lucy al decirle que no iba a ir a cenar y en cómo se sentiría si supiera que su mejor amiga la estaba traicionando, sintió una punzada de remordimientos que no le gustó nada. Se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor. Mientras avanzaba por la carretera, se dijo que no tenía motivos' para sentirse culpable.

Estaba soltero y nunca había hecho lo más mínimo para darle a entender a Lucy Heartfilia que quería ser el hombre de su vida. Además, llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Una velada cultural en Houston era lo que necesitaba para aliviar la soledad.

 **Aqui el prologo déjenme Reviews, si quieren que la continue o no, también dejen sugerencias de libros para adaptar, ya saben recibo peticiones de SasuSaku, Nalu, Naruhina, Jerza, Gruvia, Shikatema... también de parejas de otros animes como diabolik lovers...etc, cuídense los quiero, como dato extra: las sugerencias me las pueden enviar a PM...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola este es el primer capitulo,espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Natsu no estaba de muy buen humor. Había sido una semana muy larga y ahora se encontraba teniendo que consolar a su vecino, Jude Heartfilia, que acababa de perder al toro de raza Salers que Natsu quería comprarle. Aquel toro era hijo de un gran campeón y una de las compras prioritarias de Natsu, que estaba tan triste como Jude.

-Ayer, estaba bien -dijo Jude secándose el sudor de la frente mientras ambos observaban al animal que estaba tumbado de lado sobre la hierba-. No me podía venir peor que se muriera ahora, en plena temporada de cría -dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por el pelo cano. Estaba pasando un mal momento económicamente, pero no se lo quería decir a Natsu.

-Esto no me parece muy normal. ¿Has despedido a alguien últimamente?

-Ya, yo he pensado lo mismo, pero hace más de dos años que no despido a nadie. No lo tenía asegurado, así que no me puedo comprar otro... todavía -añadió porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba casi arruinado.

-Eso tiene arreglo. Tengo un toro Salers que compré hace dos años. Lo quería cambiar y comprar el tuyo, pero como eso ya no va a poder ser... mientras le busco sustituto, utilízalo tú durante la época de cría.

-Natsu, no puedo aceptar eso -dijo Jude sabiendo lo que costaban aquellos servicios.

Natsu levantó la mano y sonrió.

-Claro que puedes. Así, en primavera, yo elegiré el toro que más me guste de los que hayan nacido.

Jude se rió.

-Bueno, si es con esa condición, de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que alguien lo vigilara.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un par de vaqueros lesionados que no pueden salir con el ganado, así que pueden venir a vigilarlo.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle de comer.

Natsu se rió.

-Muy bien, pero ya sabes que uno de estos come por tres hombres.

-No importa... -se interrumpió al oír un ruido detrás de ellos.

Era su hija, Lucy, cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza.

-Hola, papá. Hola, Natsu. Buenos días -saludó la chica, que llevaba una silla de montar sobre el hombro.

-¿De dónde vienes? -le preguntó su padre mirándola con los ojos como platos, al igual que Natsu.

-De montar un rato -contestó ella yendo hacia el porche.

-De montar un rato -murmuró Jude-. Primero le dio por dar de comer a los animales, luego por conducir al ganado, ahora por montar a caballo... No sé qué le pasa. Decía que se iba a ir a la universidad a hacer otro curso de psicología y, de repente, le da por decir que quiere aprender a llevar el rancho. No hay quién entienda a los hijos, ¿verdad?

Natsu se rió.

-Yo de eso no tengo ni idea. Ni tengo ninguna intención de tenerla. Bueno, volviendo a lo del toro. Te lo traigo cuanto antes y, si tienes algún otro problema, me lo dices.

Jude sintió un gran alivio. Los Dragneel tenían cinco ranchos. Eran la familia con más influencias políticas y económicas de la zona. El préstamo de aquel animal le permitiría recuperarse. Natsu era todo un caballero.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Natsu. No lo estamos pasando muy bien últimamente.

Natsu se limitó a sonreír. Estaba encantado de poder ayudar a aquel hombre con el que llevaba años haciendo negocios.

Se preguntó por el extraño comportamiento de su hija. Antes, se ponía camisetas ajustadas y faldas cortas y esperaba a que él saliera del despacho de su padre para dirigirle miradas seductoras desde el salón. Bueno, seductoras... Lucy no sabía ser seductora. No como su amiga Lisanna Strauss, que tenía solo cuatro años más que ella, pero que podía dar lecciones a Mata Hari.

En cuanto se enterara de que había salido con su mejor amiga, Lucy se olvidaría de él. Era demasiado joven para él y, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor. Además, ¿de dónde salía ahora aquello del rancho? Lo que le faltaba, cubierta de barro... Lo único que le gustaba de ella era la forma tan elegante y sofisticada que tenía de vestir. ¡Cubierta de barro ya no había por dónde agarrarla!

Se despidió de Jude y se fue a su rancho dándole vueltas a por qué había muerto aquel toro de repente.

Lucy se duchó mientras pensaba en el consejo de su amiga Lisanna. «Natsu me ha dicho que no le gustas porque no tienes ni idea de las cosas del rancho, que vas siempre demasiado bien vestida, demasiado chic y sofisticada. Además, no sabes cocinar».

Estaba claro: si quería que Natsu se fijara en ella tenía que aprender a llevar el rancho y a cocinar. Lisanna y ella eran amigas y vecinas de toda la vida, así que confiaba en sus consejos. Su mejor amiga lo hacía todo por su bien. ¡Estaba dispuesta a no volver a la universidad aquel año con tal de demostrarle a Natsu Dragneel que era capaz de convertirse en el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba! ¡Se lo había tomado muy serio y lo iba a conseguir!

No le iba muy bien montando a caballo, pero, al fin y al cabo, su padre eran ranchero así que seguro que mejoraba con la práctica.

Siguió practicando. Una semana después, estaba en la cocina intentando hacer bizcochos, cuando se le cayó el paquete entero de harina al suelo y la cubrió por completo.

En ese momento, tuvo la suerte de que apareciera su padre con Natsu.

-¿Lucy? -dijo su padre mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¡Hola, papá! -sonrió ella-. Hola, Natsu.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Poner harina en un bote -mintió.

-¿Dónde está Espeto?

-Limpiando, creo.

Espeto estaba escondida en la habitación de Lucy, intentando no reírse a carcajadas de los nulos intentos de la chica por cocinar mejor.

-¿y la tía Anna?

-Jugando al bridge con los Dreyar.

-¡Si no es al bridge, es al golf! -exclamó su padre-. Pues a ver si viene porque tenemos que hablar de unas acciones.

Tenía que venderlas y las tenía a medias con su hermana. ¡Dónde estaría aquella maldita mujer!

-Dijo que no vendría hasta el sábado, papá -le recordó Lucy.

Fred suspiró enfadado.

-Bueno, ven, Natsu. Te las quiero enseñar a ver qué te parece a ti que debo hacer. ¡Maldito bridge! No puedo hacer nada sin Lydia.

Natsu miró a Lucy, pero no dijo nada. Siguió a su padre al despacho y se fue al cabo de un rato, pero por la puerta principal, no por la de la cocina...

Lucy no se dio por vencida y siguió con su aprendizaje en el rancho. A la semana siguiente, el viejo Makarov le enseñó cómo montar a un ternero. El animal la lanzó por los aires justo cuando Natsu aparcaba su coche junto al establo.

No dijo nada. Solo se rió a carcajadas. Lucy tampoco dijo nada. Tenía la boca llena de barro. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha directa. Una vez duchada, bajó a la cocina sin maquillarse. ¿Para qué? Si Natsu no iba a estar. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y no se puso zapatos.

-Verás como pises algo -le dijo Espeto, que estaba haciendo panecillos.

-Tengo los pies duros, no te preocupes - bromeó ella abrazándola por detrás. Le encantaba cómo olía aquella mujer, a algodón recién lavado y harina. Llevaba con ellos desde que Lucy tenía seis años y había sido de gran ayuda cuando se habían quedado ella y su padre solos tras la muerte de su madre.

-Ay, Espeto -suspiró-, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? -añadió cerrando los ojos.

-Largo de aquí, que sé lo que quieres hacer. .. Demasiado tarde. Lucy ya le había quitado el delantal y bailaba burlona ante ella mirándola divertida con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-¡O me pones el delantal u olvídate de los panecillos para esta noche! -le advirtió Espeto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo era una broma -río Lucy poniéndoselo.

Mientras se lo anudaba, oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

-¡Deja de enseñarle estas cosas! -le dijo Espeto al recién llegado.

-¿Quién, yo? -dio Natsu con total inocencia.

Lucy sintió que se le anudaban los dedos con los lazos del delantal y que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No se había ido. ¡Y ella hecha un asco!

-Pon ese delantal en su sitio, Lucy -bromeó él.

Lucy lo miró mientras ataba la prenda.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Tus asistentas siempre se quejan de que les desatas el delantal a la mínima ocasión. ¡Había una que incluso siempre tenía una escoba a mano!

-Sí, y acabó rompiéndomela en la cabeza. ¿Qué haces, Espeto?

-Panecillos -contestó la mujer-. Lo siento, no sé hacer bizcochos.

-Bueno, aquello no fue para tanto... -protestó él.

-¿Cómo que no? Me han dicho que sacaste al cocinero del restaurante en volandas -bromeó Espeto.

-Me dijo que sabía hacer bizcochos y me lo estaba llevando a casa para que me lo demostrara -contestó Natsu.

-A él no debió de parecerle lo mismo. Te ha quitado la denuncia, ¿no?

-Se puso un poco nervioso, eso fue todo. En fin, no creo que fuera verdad que sabía hacer bizcochos. ¿Seguro que tú no sabes? Tal vez, si lo intentaras..

-No, no tengo ningún interés. Me gusta trabajar aquí -contestó Espeto.

Natsu suspiró.

-Era solo una idea... Panecillos, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no tomo panecillos caseros.

-Dile a Jude que te invite a cenar.

-¿Por qué no me invitas tú, Lucy?

Lucy no podía articular palabra.

Natsu no entendía por qué no contestaba. Debería estar dando brincos de alegría. Acababa de decirle que quería quedarse a cenar.

La miró intensamente y lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa.

Lucy pensó que, además de querer una mujer que supiera llevar un rancho y que supiera cocinar, Natsu debía de querer una mujer guapa. ¡Y ella estaba feísima!

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó él en un tono que nunca había empleado con ella.

-Bueno, voy a tender la ropa -dijo Espeto saliendo de la cocina.

Ni Natsu ni Lucy oyeron la puerta al cerrarse. Él se acercó a ella y, de repente, le puso las manos en los hombros. Lucy las sintió, grandes y fuertes. No podía respirar ni dejar de mirarse en sus ojos verdes. La estaba mirando como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-Venga, ¿qué te pasa? Si te puedo ayudar... Lucy no sabía qué decir.

-Me he hecho daño al caerme del ternero -mintió.

-¿Ah, sí?

Natsu apenas la oía porque estaba absorto en aquella maravillosa boca de labios rosados y dientes blancos. Se preguntó si la habrían besado alguna vez. Aunque no la había visto nunca salir con un chico, Lisanna le había dicho que salía con muchos, que era mucha más experimentada de lo que parecía.

Lucy se estaba derritiendo. Las rodillas le temblaban.

Natsu la sentía estremecerse. ¿Por qué se comportaba así si era tan experimentada como Lisanna decía? Una mujer con experiencia ya le habría puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y se estaría frotando contra su cuerpo...

-Ven aquí -le dijo abrazándola. Al hacerlo, sintió sus pechos a la altura del diafragma porque era mucho más alto que ella.

Lucy puso las manos sobre su, camisa, pero con vergüenza. Natsu suspiró. La imaginación se le había disparado, pero no podía ser, Lucy solo tenía veintiún años y era la hija de un amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía parar de mirarle la boca y por qué se había excitado al sentir sus pechos?

-Pon las manos en mi pecho -le dijo.

Lucy obedeció lentamente. Tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Se quedó muy quieta, sin respirar, rezando para que aquel momento no se rompiera, para que Natsu no recobrara la cordura que había perdido por unos segundos.

-¿No sabes hacerlo?

-¿Hacer... qué? -dijo ella mojándose los labios con la lengua.

Natsu le acarició la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior en un rapto de deseo.

-Esto -murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Lucy sintió sus labios sobre la boca, acariciándola y besándola suavemente. Aquello no saciaba su apetito ni de lejos. Le clavó las uñas y Natsu se tensó. Lucy sentía sus músculos bajo la camisa y el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-Tranquila -le dijo Natsu.

Lucy sintió sus manos deslizarse desde su cintura a sus caderas mientras no paraba de besarla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le costaba respirar, de que se moría de deseo?

Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había imaginado. Lucy abría cada vez más la boca. Natsu la apretó contra su cuerpo. Al sentir que su anatomía había cambiado, Lucy se echó atrás.

-Muchos novios, ¿eh? -dijo Natsu como para sí mismo.

-¿Novios? -repitió ella en un hilo de voz.

Natsu la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano le acarició la cara.

-Déjalo -susurró besándola de nuevo.

Lucy le clavó las uñas y gimió.

Natsu la apretó contra sí y la miró con los ojos encendidos. Le quitó la goma del pelo y se lo esparció.

-Puede que sí tengas la edad... -dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

Lucy se regodeó en su deseo. Arqueó el cuerpo contra él y lo agarró de la nuca para que nunca dejara de besarla. Aquello era su sueño hecho realidad. Era genial. Desechó cualquier rastro de prudencia y abrió la boca para invitarlo a entrar. Sintió su lengua explorando la oscuridad y tembló mientras la devoraba.

Al oír una puerta que se cerraba, salieron de la niebla en la que estaban. Natsu la miró como si no la conociera. Tenía los ojos como esmeraldas mojadas. La había levantado del suelo y su cuerpo se moría por ella. Sabía que Lucy se había dado cuenta de que estaba excitado. Solo lo sabían ellos y así debía ser. ¡Debía parar aquello en ese mismo instante!

La soltó despacio y tomó aire. Se echó en cara haber perdido el control con una mujer a la que no debería de haber tocado jamás. No entendía qué le había pasado. Normalmente solía mantener la cabeza fría con las mujeres. y más con Lucy. Le desconcertaba su mirada. Iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Lucy era mucho más joven que él, pero su cuerpo no parecía darse cuenta.

-Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido -dijo apretando los dientes.

-Es como un helado... apetece -contestó ella, que no quería oír un no por respuesta.

-Eres demasiado joven para tener apetencias -le contestó Natsu-. Y yo, lo suficientemente mayor como para no hacer estas estupideces. ¿Me oyes? Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Lo siento.

Horrorizada, Lucy se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo. Se apartó sonrojada, con los ojos llenos de sueños que él no debía ver.

-Yo... también lo siento -dijo.

-Maldita sea -dijo Natsu metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos sido culpa mía. He empezado yo.

-No pasa nada -contestó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros-. Así practico.

Natsu enarcó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien?

-No soy la reina del baile de graduación. Por aquí no hay muchos hombres y los que hay son solterones que mascan tabaco y no se bañan.

-Menudos prejuicios -bromeó él.

-¿Acaso tú sales con mujeres que huelen a caballo?

-No sé. La última vez que te vi, si no recuerdo mal, olías a barro y a mi...

-¡No sigas! -lo interrumpió sonrojándose.

Natsu la miró intensamente.

-Es una pena que no te llames lucila -murmuró-. Stephen Foster tiene una canción muy bonita sobre el pelo de una mujer que se llama Lucila.

Lucy sonrió. Le gustaba su pelo. Era algo. Natsu pensó que se ponía muy guapa cuando sonreía.

-¿Estoy invitado a cenar, entonces? -preguntó perdido en su mirada

me dices que sí, tal vez te dé unas cuantas clases más. Solo nivel principiante, claro -añadió sonriendo.

 **déjenme Reviews, si quieren que la continue o no, también dejen sugerencias de libros para adaptar, ya saben recibo peticiones de SasuSaku, Nalu, Naruhina, Jerza, Gruvia, Shikatema... también de parejas de otros animes como diabolik lovers...etc, cuídense los quiero, como dato extra: las sugerencias me las pueden enviar a PM...**

 **Es enserio hagan sugerencias de adaptaciones chicos...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Lucy se dijo que era imposible que Natsu hubiera dicho aquello, pero lo importante era que seguía sonriendo. Ella también sonreía. Se sentía guapa. Sin maquillaje, descalza, sin peinar... y Natsu la había besado. No se lo podía creer. Entonces, recordó el amor que los Dragneel tenían por los bizcochos. Harían lo que fuera por ellos. ¿También por panecillos?

-Estoy pensando que un hombre que es capaz de secuestrar a un cocinero para que le haga bizcochos, es capaz de hacer cualquier locura por unos panecillos -le dijo.

Natsu suspiró.

-Espeto hace unos panecillos de muerte.

-¡Vaya! -bromeó Lucy riendo-. Está bien, te puedes quedar a cenar.

-Eres un encanto.

Encanto. Bueno, al menos, le caía bien. Ya era algo. No se le ocurrió que un hombre que realmente se interesara por ella no le diría que era un encanto.

En ese momento, entró Espeto, sacó unos guisantes y los puso en una fuente.

-Lucy, cariño, ayúdame con esto. ¿Te quedas a cenar? -le preguntó a Natsu.

-Lucy ha dicho que podía quedarme.

-Muy bien, pues vete a dar una vuelta hasta que esté la cena lista.

-De acuerdo. Iré a ver a mi toro.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina. No sin antes mirar a Lucy con complicidad.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no cambió en nada su relación. Natsu se pasó toda la cena hablando de cría genética con su padre y, aunque fue correcto y educado con ella, era como si no estuviera.

Después de cenar, solo se quedó un rato. Se despidió alabando la cena de Espeto y sonrió a Lucy, pero no como antes de la cena. Era como si hubiera borrado de su memoria el episodio de la cocina y quisiera que ella hiciera lo mismo. Qué chasco. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero él la había besado y Lucy quería que volviera a hacerlo. A juzgar por su comportamiento durante la cena, tenía más posibilidades de convertirse en actriz de Hollywood.

Se pasó las siguientes semanas recordando los besos dé Natsu. Cuando no estaba soñando despierta, estaba haciendo bizcochos. Como gastaba todos los paquetes de harina que se le ponían por delante, no paraba de ir a la tienda. Aquella tarde no fue una excepción. Se maquilló un poco y se puso la chaqueta de cuero antes de montarse en su deportivo rojo. Una nunca sabía cuándo podía encontrarse con Natsu en el supermercado. Era muy dado a ir a comprar bizcochos congelados.

Cuando estaba en la cola de la caja con la harina y los huevos y la leche que Espeto le había en cargado, lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero era inconfundible porque era más alto que todos los demás. Estaba sonriendo.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica albina. Aquel pelo le resultaba familiar.

¡Era Lisanna Strauss!

Qué bien. Seguro que su amiga le estaba hablando de ella. Pensó en ir a saludar, pero ¿y si interrumpía en un momento crucial? En dos semanas, el sábado antes del día de Acción de Gracias, era el baile de ganaderos de Jacobsville. Seguro que Lisanna le estaba diciendo que a Lucy le encantaría que la invitara.

Era una suerte tener una amiga como Lisanna.

Si Lucy hubiera sabido lo que Lisanna le estaba diciendo a Natsu en realidad, habría cambiado su opinión sobre su amistad y sobre muchas cosas más.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a hacer la compra -le dijo al salir de la tienda-. Tengo la muñeca fatal desde la caída.

-No es nada -murmuró Natsu sonriendo.

-El baile de ganaderos es dentro de dos semanas -comentó ella coqueta-. Me encantaría ir, pero nadie me lo ha pedido y no voy a poder conducir para entonces porque me he hecho un buen esguince. Ya sabes que tardan tanto en curarse como las fracturas. ¿Sabes que Lucy le ha dicho a todo el mundo que va a ir contigo? Sí, todos lo saben. Ha dicho que estás todo el día en su casa y que no vas a tardar mucho en comprarle un anillo.

¡Pero si solo la había besado! ¡No había comentado nada de casarse, por Dios! Natsu odiaba los cotilleos, sobre todo, cuando eran de él. Lucy ya se podía ir olvidando de que la invitara al baile. No le gustaban las mujeres que mentían.

-Puedes ir conmigo -le dijo enfadado-. A pesar de lo que te haya dicho Lucy, no soy propiedad de nadie y soy libre para ir al baile con quien quiera.

-¡Gracias, Natsu! -dijo ella radiante.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. Lisanna era guapa y le gustaba su compañía. No era una mujer a la que le gustara estar siempre compitiendo con los hombres. No como Lucy que, de repente, se había puesto a hacerse el vaquero en el rancho. Como le había comentado a Lisanna, no le gustaban las mujeres así.

Lo último ya era que se le hubiera ocurrido ir diciendo por ahí que la había invitado al baile.

-Gracias por decírmelo. Lo mejor para acabar con esto será decirlo en público -le dijo a Lisanna.

-Pues claro. No le guardes rencor a Lucy por esto. Es muy joven. Comparada conmigo, digo. Si no hubiéramos sido vecinas, seguramente jamás habríamos sido amigas: Es tan... bueno, tan niñata a veces, ¿verdad?

Natsu arrugó el ceño. Había olvidado que Lisanna era mayor que Lucy. Recordó los apasionados besos que se habían dado y se preguntó cómo podía decir lo que había dicho por un par de besos. Entonces, se acordó de algo.

-Me habías dicho que Lucy había tenido más novios que nadie.

Lisanna carraspeó.

-Bueno, novios... lo que se dice novios. Amigos... -dijo cubriéndose las espaldas.

Era difícil presentarla como una niñata y una devorahombres a la vez.

-No es lo mismo -apuntó Natsu más tranquilo.

Lisanna le dijo que tenía razón. Se arrepentía por ser tan mala con su mejor amiga, pero Natsu era muy atractivo y a ella le gustaba tanto como a Lucy. En la guerra y en el amor, todo estaba permitido, ¿no? Además, no había muchas posibilidades de que Natsu invitara a Lucy a salir... Pero, por si acaso, ya se encargaría ella de que no fuera así.

Sonrió al montar en el coche de Natsu, soñando con el primero de muchos bailes juntos. ¡Y si algún día quería casarse con ella!

Lucy siguió haciendo bizcochos hasta que un día le salieron comestibles. Espeto estaba alucinada.

También había hecho progresos considerables montando a caballo.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para el baile y tenía un precioso vestidito blanco de tirantes muy finos. Le llegaba por los tobillos y dejaba los brazos y el escote al descubierto. Tenía una raja de lo más provocativa que dejaba ver una de sus preciosas piernas. Se había comprado unas sandalias de tacón alto, también blancas, y todo lo iba a combinar con un abrigo negro de terciopelo. Solo le faltaba una cita.

Esperaba que, después de aquellos besos, Natsu se lo pidiera, pero no había vuelto a aparecer por la casa. Por el rancho, sí, porque tenía que hablar con su padre y había ido varias veces, pero no se había acercado a la casa. Lucy asumía que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos y que temía que ella se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Por eso la estaba evitando. Estaba más claro que el agua.

Aquello quería decir que no la iba a invitar al baile. Llamó a Lissana desesperada.

-Te vi hace un par de semanas con Natsu en el supermercado. No quise saludaros porque supuse que le estabas hablando del baile, pero no ha querido invitarme, ¿ verdad?

Le pareció oír a su amiga tragar saliva.

-No, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo has intentado.

-Lucy...

-Me había comprado un vestido precioso para la ocasión -suspiró-. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Tú vas a ir?

-Sí -contestó Lissana tras un silencio.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Con alguien que conozco?

-N...No.

-Espero que te lo pases bien.

-Tú no vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Lissana estaba un poco rara.

-No, no tengo con quién -se lamentó Lucy-. Habrá otros bailes. Puede que Natsu me invite a alguno alguna vez... -«cuando deje de tenerme miedo», añadió mentalmente-. Si lo ves, dile que ya sé atrapar a los terneros con el lazo y tirarlos al suelo. ¡Y ya sé hacer bizcochos!

Lucy se reía, pero Lissana, no.

-Te tengo que dejar porque tengo que ir a la peluquería, Lucy -le dijo-. Lo siento mucho... lo del baile.

-No es culpa tuya -insistió Lucy-. Pasároslo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Al colgar, Lucy arrugó el ceño. A Lissana le debía de pasar algo. Le tendría que haber pregunta qué le ocurría. Decidió ir a su casa después del baile para que su amiga le contara todos los cotilleos y, así, averiguar qué le pasaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, salió al porche. En ese momento llegaba su padre a caballo con dos de sus hombres.

-Acabo de romper los últimos guantes que me quedaban sanos. ¿Te importaría ir a la ferretería y traerme otros? -le dijo Jude con cariño.

-Claro que no -contestó Lucy. Natsu solía ir mucho por la ferretería. Con un poco de suerte...

-¡No corras!

Al llegar a la ferretería, se le puso el corazón a mil por hora. Allí estaba la furgoneta del rancho Dragneel. ¡Natsu! Sí, seguro que era él.

Se miró al espejo y se peinó un poco. Llevaba el pelo suelto porque a él parecía gustarle. Entró en la tienda con una gran sonrisa. No había nadie en el mostrador, lo que era bastante normal porque los empleados solían estar atendiendo por la tienda, así que se fue directa al estante de los guantes.

-También necesito un rollo de alambre -dijo una maravillosa voz.

¡Era él! Estaba al otro lado de la estantería.

-Muy bien -contestó Gray Fullbuster-. ¿Vas a ir al baile de los ganaderos?

-Pues sí -contestó Natsu-. No iba a ir, pero una amiga necesitaba que alguien la llevara y me ha tocado a mí.

Lucy sintió que se le partía el corazón. ¿Natsu iba a ir con otra? ¿Con quién? Salió del pasillo y se colocó detrás de Natsu. Él no la. veía, pero Gray, sí.

-¿Esa amiga no será Lucy Heartfilia? -sonrió el hombre.

-Escucha, porque agarrara el ramo de novia en la boda de Alsack no quiere decir que esté conmigo -contestó Natsu enfadado-. ¡Tiene una familia encantadora y ella es muy mona, pero aunque aprendiera a cocinar, que sería un milagro, nunca, jamás, me atraería como mujer! Y, para colmo, no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir contando por ahí mentiras sobre mí. ¡Qué pesada!

Lucy sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le atravesara el cuerpo. No se podía mover del dolor.

Horrorizado, Gray intentó decir algo, pero Natsu había tomado carrerilla y no estaba dispuesto a callar.

-Además, últimamente parece una mazorca de maíz. Lo único que la salvaba era su apariencia física y ahora se pasa el día cubierta de barro, polvo y harina. Se pasa horas en el rancho demostrando que es tan buena como cualquier hombre y fardando de que me tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. Le ha contado a todo el mundo que estoy a un paso de regalarle un anillo de compromiso y que va a ir al baile conmigo. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se lo he pedido! Se ha equivocado de hombre. ¡Lo último que quiero es una niñata con cuerpo de chico y un gran ego! No tendría nada con ella aunque tuviera un rebaño entero de toros Salers como dote y eso es mucho decir. ¡Me pone enfermo!

Gray se había puesto pálido y le estaba haciendo gestos. Natsu se volvió con curiosidad... y se encontró con Lucy Heartfilia mirándolo como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal en el corazón.

-Lucy -dijo lentamente.

Ella tomó aire y apartó la mirada.

-Hola, Gray -saludó intentando sonreír-. Solo quería ver si habías recibido lo que te encargó papá la semana pasada -mintió. No era el momento de ponerse a buscar guantes. ¡Lo que quería era irse!

-Todavía no, Lucy -contestó Gray con amabilidad siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Gracias, Gray. Hola, señor Dragneel -dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Hace bueno, ¿eh? Parece que va a llover un poco, que nos hace falta. Hasta luego.

Salió del establecimiento con la cabeza bien alta y Natsu se sintió enfermo de verdad.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba detrás? -le preguntó a Gray furioso.

-Porque no sabía cómo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Todo el tiempo, Natsu. Lo ha oído todo.

En ese momento, oyeron chirriar las ruedas del deportivo de Lucy.

Natsu se apresuró a sacar el móvil y llamar a la policía.

-¿Macao? Mira, Lucy Heartfilia acaba de salir de la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba enfadada por mi culpa y me da miedo que tenga un accidente. ¿Tienes a alguien en la carretera Victoria que la pueda parar? Sí, gracias, Macao. Te debo una.

Colgó y maldijo.

-Si se entera de que, para colmo he mandado a la policía tras ella, se va a poner como una furia, pero no quiero que le pase nada.

-Es un secreto a voces que lleva un año bebiendo los vientos por ti.

-Después de lo que me acaba de oír decir, supongo que se le pasará -dijo Natsu compungido-. Llámame cuando tengas el pedido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Una vez en su furgoneta, Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Pensó en Lucy y en cómo debía de sentirse. Había dicho una crueldad tras otra. Se había dejado llevar y la había pagado con ella. Lisanna le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo y, al final, había estallado. Lucy nunca había hecho nada para herirlo. Su único delito era pensar que el mundo giraba alrededor de Natsu Dragneel y dar demasiadas cosas por sentadas solo por un beso.

Se rió sin ganas. Después de aquello, le debía de haber quedado claro que no había nada. Le extrañaba que Lucy hubiera ido por ahí alardeando de su relación cuando sabía perfectamente que no le gustaban los cotilleos. De hecho, una vez en su presencia, había atajado las habladurías sobre otra chica diciendo que no le gustaba hacer leña del árbol caído.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto. Se odiaba por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería que Lucy se hiciera ilusiones con él, pero había otras maneras más amables de dejárselo claro. Al recordar su cara, supo que jamás la iba a olvidar. Aquel dolor lo iba a perseguir toda la vida.

Lucy estaba batiendo récords de velocidad. Ya se había pasado la salida de su rancho, pero no le importaba nada. Se sentía herida, humillada, triste y confundida. ¿Cómo podía Natsu pensar esas cosas de ella? La única que sabía lo que sentía por él era Lisanna y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, eso era seguro, porque odiaba los cotilleos, como ella.

Natsu la conocía hacía años, pero no sabía nada de ella, estaba claro. Lo que más le dolía era que Natsu creyera todas esas mentiras.

Se preguntó quién le habría dicho todo aquello. Pensó en su amiga, pero rápidamente se recriminó por pasársele siquiera por la cabeza. Lisanna era su mejor amiga. Tenía que haber sido una enemiga. ...pero no tenía ninguna, por lo menos, que supiera.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien. Sabía que iba demasiado rápido. Debería frenar un poco. En ese momento, oyó una sirena y vio un coche de policía por el retrovisor.

Se paró y bajó la ventanilla, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras esperaba a que llegara el agente.

-¿Señorita Heartfilia?

-Sí...

-Soy Macao Combolt -se presentó el hombre, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta-. Soy el nuevo ayudante de policía.

-Encantada de conocerlo -sonrió Lucy con tristeza-. Siento que sea en estas circunstancias -añadió tendiendo las manos-. ¿Quiere esposarme?

El agente la miró muy serio. Aquel hombre no tenía sentido del humor.

-Pero, bueno, ¿a qué tipo de juegos está usted acostumbrada con los hombres?

Lucy dudó un segundo antes de reírse a carcajadas. Sí, sí que tenía sentido del humor. Bajó las manos.

-Iba muy rápido.

-Sí, pero no la voy a llevar al calabozo. Simplemente, recuerde que en las carreteras comarcales no se puede ir a más de cincuenta millas.

-¿Estamos en una carretera comarcal?

-Sí. Tal y como está pensando, no tengo jurisdicción aquí. Por eso, se lleva una advertencia y una sonrisa. En la ciudad se habría llevado una multa y una buena bronca. Recuérdelo.

-Lo haré. De verdad -prometió limpiándose la cara enfadada y me he puesto a acelerar. No debería haberlo hecho y no lo volveré a hacer.

-Eso espero. Luego vienen los accidentes y eso sí que es serio -comentó el hombre como recordando algo.

-Gracias por su amabilidad.

Macao se encogió de hombros.

-Todo el mundo mete la pata de vez en cuando.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me acaba de suceder a mí...

-No me refería a usted -la interrumpió-. Y no soy amable. Jamás.

-Ah -dijo Lucy intimidada.

-No corra -dijo el agente tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

-De verdad que no -contestó ella con la mano en el corazón.

Makao asintió, se metió en su coche y se fue. Lucy esperó un par de minutos y, más calmada, volvió a casa. No le explicó a su padre por qué no le había comprado los guantes, pero el buen hombre dijo que ya iría él al día siguiente.

Lucy subió a su habitación y no hizo más que llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fue por allí Sting Eucliffe, el capataz del rancho Orland. Lucy y él se llevaban de maravilla y le pidió que fuera al baile con él.

-Si no tienes ya con quien ir o si no vas a ir con tu padre, claro.

-¡Nadie me lo ha pedido y papá estará fuera de la ciudad por motivos de negocios, así que iré contigo encantada!

-¿De verdad? -dijo Sting sonriente. Sabía que a Lucy le gustaba Natsu Dragneel, pero también sabía que él la evitaba. A él no le gustaba Lucy, pero la apreciaba de verdad.

-De verdad -contestó ella -.¿A qué hora quedamos?

-El baile empieza a las siete, pero vendré a buscarte a las seis y media para llegar bien.

-Estupendo. ¡Gracias, Sting!

-¡Gracias a ti! Nos vemos el sábado.

Cuando se fue, Lucy suspiró con alivio. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que ir al baile y demostrar a Natsu Dragneel que no tenía ningún interés en él. Sting era joven y guapo. Le caía bien. Iría al baile con él y se lo pasaría bien. Natsu vería que ya no estaba interesada en él, podía estar tranquilo, no pensaba volver a acercarse a él en su vida. Sonrió con frialdad. La venganza era dulce. Después del dolor que Natsu le había infligido, tenía derecho a vengarse un poquito. Natsu no iba a olvidar aquel baile mientras viviera.

 **Gracias a los que han dejado su review, aquí les tengo el 2 capitulo, espero y les guste, no se les olvide decirme que libros desean que sean adaptados, ya sean para SasuSaku, Nalu, Naruhina, etc...**

 **nos vemos...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

EL baile de ganaderos era el evento más importante de la zona y nadie faltaba. Había tanta gente que los organizadores habían tenido que alquilar el centro comunitario y poner comida y bebida para un regimiento.

Natsu estaba bebiendo en exceso y sus hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos porque no era propio de él. A su lado, Lisanna estaba pálida y mirando todo el rato hacia la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a Lucy. Me dijo que no iba a venir, pero tu cuñada Levy me ha dicho que Sting Eucliffe le había comentado que iba a venir con ella.

-¿Con Sting Eucluffe?

Aquel joven había demostrado su valía como capataz, pero no era de las mejores familias de Jacobsville, como Lucy. Natsu dudaba mucho que a su padre y a su tía les hiciera mucha gracia que saliera con él.

Bueno, tampoco era que se fuera a casar con él...

-Sting es simpático -apuntó Lisanna recordando la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que no quería salir con él porque era un inmaduro. Ahora que todos comentaban que pronto tendría un rancho propio, lo miraba con otros ojos, pero Sting no la soportaba.

-Lucy no me va a perdonar nunca que haya venido contigo.

-A ver si os enteráis las dos de que no soy de nadie -contestó Natsu malhumorado-. ¿A quién le importa que venga?

-A mí -suspiró Lisanna.

En ese momento, entraron Lucy y Sting. Acababan de dejar los abrigos y estaban saludando a la gente. Ella estaba preciosa, con su vestido blanco, y Natsu no podía dejar de mirarla.

Recordó lo que había sentido al besarla y, de repente, sintió celos de Harley.

Lisanna no podía ni hablar.

Natsu se terminó la copa y la agarró del brazo para ir a saludarlos.

-Es ridículo esconderse, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí -contestó Lisanna nerviosa. Al verlos, Lucy los miró con sorpresa y dolor.

Lo que Natsu había dicho de ella en la ferretería le había dolido, pero la traición de su mejor amiga era todavía peor. De repente, todas las piezas encajaron. Estaba claro lo que Lisanna le había estado contando a Natsu sobre ella.

-Hola... Lucy -saludó su supuesta amiga tímidamente-. Me dijiste que no ibas a venir.

-Y no iba a hacerlo, pero, en el último minuto, me lo ha pedido Sting y aquí estamos -contestó Lucy mirando a su acompañante con agradecimiento.-. Hace años que no bailo.

-Pues esta noche vas a bailar todo lo que quieras, cariño -dijo Sting estrechándole la mano.

-No he visto a tu jefe -apuntó Natsu.

-No van a venir. El niño está enfermo y no querían dejarlo con nadie -contestó Sting-. La verdad es que están felices. Viéndolos a ellos, uno piensa que el matrimonio tiene que ser algo maravilloso -añadió mirando a Lucy deliberadamente.

-Para algunos -comentó Natsu con frialdad.

-Vamos a bailar -propuso Sting-. Me muero por bailar el vals contigo.

-Perdonad... -dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga con rencor.

-Lucy, déjame que te lo explique...

Pero Lucy ya se estaba alejando.

-Me alegro de verte, Lisanna. A usted, también, señor Dragneel -añadió con fría cortesía.

-¿Por qué lo llamas señor Dragneel? -le preguntó Sting.

-Porque es mucho mayor que nosotros. Casi de otra generación -contestó ella lo suficientemente alto como para que Natsu la oyera.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Natsu se mordió los labios.

-No me va a volver a hablar -comentó Lisanna apesadumbrada.

-No soy de su propiedad -la tranquilizó Natsu-. No es culpa tuya que haya ido diciendo por ahí mentiras sobre mí.

Lisanna hizo una mueca.

Natsu volvió a mirar a Lucy, que iba hacia la pista de baile con el maldito Sting.

-No me gusta. ¿Qué me importa que le guste Sting? -murmuró.

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals de Strauss y Lucy y Sting salieron a bailar. Lo hacían tan bien que pronto se quedaron solos y todo el mundo los miraba. Natsu no pudo evitar acercarse a verlos.

Se movían perfectamente acompasados. Aquello parecía un ballet.

-¡Qué bien bailan! -apuntó Lisanna-. ¿Tú no bailas?

-No -mintió Natsu. No le apetecía nada salir a hacer el ridículo con ella, que tenía dos pies izquierdos y el mismo sentido del ritmo de una zarigüeya.

-Bueno, no pasa nada -se resignó Lisanna.

Lucy y Sting se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Natsu sintió envidia de su juventud. Al terminar, tuvo que controlarse para no saltar a la pista de baile y darle un puñetazo a Sting.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Lucy no era suya. No tenía derecho a actuar así. Además, aquella chica se había dedicado a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos.

Todo el mundo los aplaudió y Lyon Vastia y Chelia Vastia, que también hacían una buena pareja, salieron a bailar.

-Quién iba a decir que Sting bailaría tan bien... -comentó Lisanna.

Natsu la miró, se giró y la dejó allí sola. Se fue hacia la barra mientras Sting y Lucy seguían bailando. Él la agarraba demasiado y ella se dejaba. Recordó sus palabras en la ferretería y se sintió morir, así que se sirvió otra copa. Whisky solo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Al fin y al cabo, Lucy había estado cotilleando...

-Hola, Natsu -lo saludó su cuñada Levy sonriente-. ¿Has venido con Lisanna?

-Sí -contestó él-. Le seguía doliendo la muñeca y la he traído. Llevo haciendo de chófer desde que se hizo el esguince.

Levy pensó que los hombres eran de lo más idiotas. ¿No se daba cuenta de que, si hubiera querido, Lisanna podía conducir con una mano? Miró hacia la chica, que estaba observando a Sting y Lucy bailar.

-Creí que era su mejor amiga -comentó-. Para que te fíes de la gente.

-¿De qué me hablas?

Levy se encogió de hombros.

-La oí contarle a alguien que Lucy iba diciendo por ahí que tú y ella estabais juntos -le explicó negando con la cabeza- y no es cierto. Lucy es muy tímida. Le cuesta hablar con la gente. Nunca la he oído hablar mal de nadie, ni siquiera de gente que no le cae bien. No sé por qué Lisanna ha ido contando mentiras sobre ella.

-Lucy le ha dicho a todo el mundo que iba a venir al baile conmigo -insistió Natsu.

-Lisanna le ha dicho a todo el mundo que Lucy había dicho eso -lo corrigió levy-. No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Lisanna está loca por ti. Tenía que deshacerse de Lucy para que no te fijaras en ella y creo que lo ha conseguido.

Natsu fue a decir algo, pero se calló. No podía ser.

Levy vio que no se lo creía y sonrió.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? No importa. Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano, verás que es verdad. Voy a buscar a Gajeel. ¡Hasta luego!

Era imposible. Natsu no podía creer... no quería creer que Lisanna lo hubiera engañado como a un bobo.

Dejó la copa y sintió que se le iba un poco la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por beber demasiado. Aquello era ridículo. No podía seguir comportándose como un idiota porque la hija de Fred lo tratara como a un viejo. Intentó andar recto, pero se chocó contra su hermano Gajeel.

-Eh, cuidado. Estás borracho -sonrió su hermano.

-Ese whisky debe de tener doscientos grados.

-No, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a beber. Cuando te vayas a ir, avisas. Dejas aquí tu coche y Levy y yo os llevamos a Lisanna y a ti a casa. No estás como para conducir.

-Supongo que no -suspiró Natsu-. Qué estupidez.

-¿Qué? ¿Beber tanto o ayudar a Lisanna a apuñalar a su amiga por la espalda?

-¿Levy te lo cuenta todo?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos casados.

-Lisanna está guapísima, ¿eh?

-A mí me parece que lo está pasando fatal -contestó Gajeel mirando a la aludida, que estaba apoyada en la pared intentando pasar inadvertida-. No me extraña... Después de contarle a todo el mundo que Lucy iba a por ahí diciendo que estaba contigo...

-Lucy lo dijo, no ha sido Lisanna. No tenía motivos para actuar como si estuviéramos prometidos. Solo fue un beso.

-¿La has besado? -dijo Gajeel con las cejas enarcadas.

-Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar besar. ¡No tiene ni idea!

-No creo que siga así mucho tiempo si sigue viendo a Sting. No es ningún playboy, pero a las mujeres les gusta.

Natsu lo miró enfadado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Sting besara a Lucy. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

-No te caigas dentro del ponche -le advirtió Gajeel-. Y, por favor, no bailes. Podrías hacer tanto el ridículo que entonces sí que ibas a ser la comidilla de todo el mundo.

-Si quisiera, podría bailar perfectamente.

Su hermano se alejó para sacar a bailar a su mujer y Natsu fue junto a Lisanna.

-De repente, tengo la peste. Gray Fullbuster, el de la ferretería, le está contando a todo el mundo lo que dijiste de Lucy en su local y me están culpando por haberte calentado la cabeza.

-¿Ha sido así?

Lisanna se miró la punta de los zapatos. Se sentía culpable, herida y avergonzada.

-Le dije a Lucy que te gustaría más si supiera montar a caballo, hacer bizcochos y no ir siempre tan arreglada.

-¿Le dijiste eso?

-Sí -contestó mirando a Lucy, que estaba bailando con Sting y pasándoselo en grande-. Hay más -añadió-. No era cierto que le hubiera dicho a la gente que la habías invitado al baile.

-¡Lisanna, por Dios! ¿Por qué me has mentido?

-Es solo una chiquilla, Natsu -murmuró incómoda-. No sabe nada de los hombres ni de la vida. Ha crecido muy protegida. Tiene dinero, es guapa... pero yo soy mayor que ella y más madura y me gustas mucho. Pensé que, si me la quitaba de encima, tal vez, te fijaras en mí.

De repente, Natsu entendió la cara de Lucy en la ferretería. Levy tenía razón sobre Lisanna. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y él la había ayudado. Se sintió morir.

-No me digas que soy una rata -dijo Lisanna sin mirarlo-. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que Lucy no se iba a enterar nunca de que iba diciendo mentiras por ahí sobre ella -añadió consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos-. Nunca ha dicho nada de ti, Natsu. Se moría por que la invitaras a este baile, llevaba semanas hablando de ello, pero jamás le dijo a nadie que se lo hubieras pedido. Creía que yo la estaba ayudando, convenciéndote para que se lo pidieras -se rió con amargura-. Era mi mejor amiga y la he traicionado. No me va a volver a hablar y me lo merezco. Si te sirve de algo, lo siento.

Natsu intentó asimilar la verdad. Aunque le dijera a Lucy que no sabía nada, estaba claro que no lo iba a creer. No creía que fuera a seguir siendo bien recibido en su casa, sobre todo si Jude se enteraba de lo que había dicho de su hija. Aquello ponía en peligro su amistad y había acabado con lo que Lucy sentía por él. Lo sabía por cómo lo miraba, dolida y enfadada.

-¿Cómo le has podido hacer algo así?

-No lo sé -suspiró Lisanna-. He debido de perder la cabeza. ¿Me podrías llevar a casa? No me apetece quedarme más tiempo.

-No te puedo llevar a casa.

-¿Y eso?

-Por decirlo de manera suave, porque he bebido mucho.

-Ah... lo siento.

-Tú lo sientes y yo lo siento, pero eso no cambia las cosas -dijo mirando a Lucy con dolor. Ahora entendía toda aquella campaña suya de cambios. Había dejado que los caballos la tiraran y se había prestado a ir cubierta de barro todo el día en un intento por ser como se suponía que él quería.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

-Se podría haber matado -dijo muy serio-. No está acostumbrada a estar con el ganado ni a montar a caballo. ¿No te das cuenta?

-No lo había pensado. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Lisanna se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo al baño de señoras para ocultar las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Sting dejó de bailar y fue también al baño.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Natsu fue hacia Lucy, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Natsu no le hizo caso. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio, la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta, que era de cristal.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Vuelve con tu cita, Natsu Dragneel! ¡Has venido con Lisanna, no conmigo!

-Quiero decirte...

Lucy intentó darle una patada en la espinilla. Natsu perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra ella. Qué bien se sentía teniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Sting ...se estará preguntando dónde estoy -dijo Lucy sorprendida por su contacto.

-A la porra Sting -murmuró Natsu besándola con pasión.

La abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra sí, para que viera lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Lucy intentó forcejear, pero la debilidad pudo con ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo estaba permitiendo ella que se lo hiciera? Lo estaba haciendo para demostrarle que no se podía resistir a él, no porque le importara lo más mínimo. ¡Pero si había ido con su amiga al baile donde iba todo el mundo!

-¡Suéltame! -insistió ella, apartando la boca-, ¡Te odio!

-No me odias -contestó él-. Me deseas. Cuando me tienes cerca, tiemblas. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta -añadió volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza-. La pasión de una mujer excita a un hombre y tú me excitas.

-Dijiste que te ponía enfermo -le recordó.

-y así es... Cuando estás tan excitado como yo y no puedes aplacar la sed, te pones enfermo -contestó con insolencia agarrándola de las caderas -.¿Lo sientes? ¡Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar...! -se interrumpió al sentir el tremendo pisotón.

-¡A ver si eso te ayuda! -exclamó Lucy clavándole bien el tacón.

Se apartó de él enfadada consigo misma por desearlo tanto. Natsu se agarró el pie y maldijo a gusto.

-¡Eso por decir cosas groseras! ¡Tú no me deseas! ¡Ya me lo dejaste bien clarito! Prefieres a Lisanna. Por eso, la paseas por ahí contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy la pesadita cotilla que te persigue sin cesar. ¡No te preocupes, porque no lo voy a volver a hacer en mi vida! ¡No te quiero ver ni en pintura!

-No me lo creo -sonrió Natsu-. Si quisiera, podría tomarte ahora mismo, aquí mismo. Tú harías lo que yo dijera.

Tenía razón y eso era lo que más la enfurecía.

-Ya no -dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la que sé lo que piensas de mí, no.

-Has venido con Sting -apuntó Natsu con sepas que es un ligón.

-¡Pero tiene mi edad, señor Dragneel! No soy más que una niña, eso dijiste, ¿no? -le recordó al borde de las lágrimas-. Solo una niña enamorada, la hija pesadita de tu socio.

Sí, lo había dicho, pero debía de haber estado loco. Mirándola ahora no se podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así de ella. Era toda una mujer y estaba con Sting. ¡Maldito Sting!

-No te preocupes. No le voy a contar a mi padre que has intentado seducirme delante de todos con tu novia a pocos metros. ¡Pero, como me vuelvas a tocar, te mato!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dentro.

Mientras la observaba ir hacia la mesa de la comida, Natsu se preguntó por qué no habría mantenido la boca cerrada. No había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que les guste la adaptación y de verdad espero que me digan que adaptación desean y que parejas pueden protagonizar, que sepan que el SASUSAKU Y el NALU son SAGRADOS y no se pueden cambiar.**

 **los quiero nos vemos en otra ocasión y déjenme Reviews...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 4**

PARA cuando Natsu entró, Lucy y Sting estaban de nuevo en la pista de baile. Lisanna estaba junto a la mesa de la comida, con cara de amargura.

-Sting me acaba de decir que soy una rastrera -se quejó-. ¿Te importaría preguntarle a tu hermano si nos podría llevar a casa?

-Voy -contestó Natsu harto.

Por supuesto, su hermano no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlos. Natsu no sabía si estaba cada vez más borracho o qué, pero le pareció que sus tres hermanos y sus mujeres lo miraban, cuchicheaban y maquinaban algo. Por fin, le dijo a Lisanna que se iban y se fueron, no sin antes mirar a Lucy, que seguía bailando sin hacerle ni caso.

Tras dejar a Lisanna en casa, Jellal miró a su hermano.

-Cojeas.

-Intenta andar sin hacerlo cuando una mujer te ha clavado el tacón con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Lisanna?

-¡No! Lucy.

-¿Qué le has hecho para que te pisara?

Natsu enrojeció.

-¡Ajá! -dijo su hermano.

-Empezó ella. Lleva meses persiguiéndome, poniéndose vestidos bonitos cuando voy a ver a su padre, seduciéndome en la cocina... Y, de repente, se pone como una furia por unos comentarios sin importancia.

-Por lo que he oído, no fueron sin importancia. Ten cuidado o te puedes encontrar con alguien partiéndote la cara.

-¿De quién me hablas?

-De Sting, por ejemplo. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo esta noche cuando ha visto entrar a Lucy del patio llorando.

-¡Sting que se meta en sus asuntos!

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace. Le gusta Lucy.

-Lucy no se va a enamorar de un capataz -protestó Natsu.

-Se porta bien con ella. La hace reír y la trata como a una princesa. Además, no intenta seducirla entre los rosales.

-¡Yo, tampoco! Además, no hay rosales en ese patio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Natsu suspiró.

-Porque, si los hubiera habido, Lucy me habría tirado encima.

Jellal se rió.

Natsu nunca había perdido la cabeza por una mujer. Había tenido sus historias, sus líos y sus relaciones, pero no se había enamorado de verdad. Por eso, todos los hermanos Dragneel estaban alucinados de que, de repente, bebiera y estuviera dispuesto a pelearse por Lucy.

-Tiene carácter, ¿eh?

-Bueno, Lisanna ha estado mintiendo a todo el mundo, yo me he creído todas sus mentiras y he reaccionado como un imbécil.

-Sí... La verdad es que ha reaccionado con dignidad cuando ha llegado al baile y os ha encontrado juntos.

-Sí... -Bueno, siempre te queda Lisanna -bromeó Jellal aparcando el coche frente a la casa principal del rancho familiar-. No hagas ni caso de lo que te haya contado de Lucy.

-Es solo una cría -murmuró Natsu.

-Ya crecerá. Va por buen camino.

-Me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme.

-Dale tiempo.

-Me importa un bledo que no quiera verme. ¿Qué hago yo con un chicazo cubierto de barro? -Desde luego, no es tan guapa como Lisanna, pero yo la prefiero

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

\- Lisanna ha perdido a su mejor amiga.

-Sí. Aunque la perdone, no creo que Lucy vuelva a confiar en ella en la vida.

-Es increíble lo fácil que resulta cargarse la vida en unos minutos -comentó Natsu mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Gracias por traerme.

-De nada. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego -dijo Natsu saliendo del coche.

Abrió la puerta, desconectó la alarma, la volvió a conectar y subió a su habitación. Solo le dio tiempo a quitarse la cazadora y los zapatos antes de quedarse completamente dormido sobre la cama.

Lucy se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa callada. Sting sabía por qué. Se moría por partirle la cara a Natsu Dragneel.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado que le diera una lección.

-Ya ha habido suficientes cotilleos, pero gracias -sonrió Lucy con tristeza.

-Ha bebido mucho.

-No sabía que bebiera.

-No bebe. Orga me ha dicho que nunca lo había visto tomar más de una cerveza -le contó Sting-. Ha debido de ser por ti.

-Ya estaba bebiendo antes de que discutiéramos -contestó Lucy mirando por la ventana-. Lo que me extraña es que Lisanna se haya ido con él.

-Si hubieras visto cómo la miraba todo el mundo, lo entenderías. Le está bien empleado -apuntó Sting, enfadado, entrando en el rancho de su padre-. A una amiga no se la apuñala por la espalda así. Aunque le gustara Dragneel, tú tendrías que haberle importado más.

-Creí que te gustaba.

-Le pedí salir una vez y se rió de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me dijo que era un inmaduro... Lo peor es que tenía razón -sonrió.

-Gracias por llevarme al baile -dijo Lucy cambiando de tema por si a Sting le dolía todavía.

-Ha sido un placer. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que seamos nada más que amigos, pero llámame siempre que quieras. Podemos ir al cine o a tomar una hamburguesa.

-Lo mismo te digo. Gracias -no Lucy.

-Lucy... -dijo Sting acariciándole la mejilla-. Olvídate de Natsu. Es peligroso para tu corazón. Aunque sus hermanos se hayan casado, él no es así. Asume que, a veces, los amores no son correspondidos.

-¡De eso, nada! No pienso darme por vencida. ¡Se va a enterar!

-No lo hagas. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte más daño -le aconsejó Sting.

Lucy tomó aire.

-Tienes razón... Ay, Sting, ¿por qué no podemos hacer que la persona a la que queremos nos quiera?

-Ojalá lo supiera -contestó Sting rozándole suavemente los labios-. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Siento mucho que tú, no.

Lucy sonrió.

-Claro que me lo he pasado bien. Por lo menos, no he ido al baile sola o con mi padre. Imagínate haberme encontrado a Natsu con Lisanna y yo del brazo de mi padre...

Sting asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-En Denver, intentando captar inversores.

-No sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal -se lamentó Sting.

-Muy mal. Perder ese toro le ha supuesto un revés económico enorme. Menos mal que Natsu nos ha prestado el suyo. Si no, no sé qué habríamos hecho. Al menos, le cae bien mi padre -suspiró.

Sting estaba convencido de que también le gustaba ella, pero no se lo dijo.

-Si hay algo en lo que os pueda ayudar...

-Muchas gracias, Sting, pero me temo que solo nos puede salvar que nos toque la lotería -bromeó Lucy con tristeza-. De momento, voy a dejar la universidad y me voy a poner a trabajar.

-¡Pero Lucy!

-La universidad es muy cara y mi padre no está ahora como para hacer esos gastos. Hay un trabajo en Shea's...

-¿En Shea 's? No puedes trabajar allí. Hay peleas de borrachos todas las noches.

-Yo me encargaría de servir emparedados y pizzas. No te preocupes.

Sting se preocupaba, por supuesto. No le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse a una chica tan dulce e inocente como Lucy en aquel ambiente.

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, Sting -le aseguró.

-Bueno, entonces, iré de vez en cuando a vigilar que estés bien -le prometió él.

-Gracias, Sting -le dijo Lucy de corazón saliendo del coche-. Gracias otra vez por llevarme al baile.

-¡De nada, Cenicienta! Me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches.

Lucy entró en casa y cerró la puerta sintiéndose diez años mayor. Había sido una noche bien movidita. ¡Pensó en Natsu y rezó para que tuviera la resaca de su vida al día siguiente!

 **Bueno aquí esta el 4 capitulo de la adaptación, espero les guste, como ya he dicho díganme de que libros desean adaptaciones y las parejas que quieren en el fic, recuerden que las únicas parejas fijas son SASUSAKU, NALU Y NARUHINA, del resto puede ser cualquiera, por cierto voy a subir una adaptación del libro Vampyr como un regalo para mi mejor amiga, y esta será un SasuSaku, pasen a leerla cuando quieran y no se les olvide dejarme lindos y hermosos reviewss.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazon Intrepido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Jude Heartfilia volvió de Denver desesperado.

-No he encontrado a ningún inversor -le dijo a su hija sentándose en su butaca favorita-. No es buen momento. La gente no tiene dinero.

-Papá, me he puesto a trabajar -anunció Lucy sentada frente a él.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo trabajo -sonrió su hija-. Me dan buenas propinas. Empiezo esta noche.

-¿Dónde?

-En un restaurante -mintió Lucy.

-Lucy, me gustaría que siguieras en la universidad y terminaras la carrera.

-Papá, vamos a ser sinceros. Ahora mismo, no estamos como para pagar la universidad. Si fuera, tendría que trabajar de todas formas. Trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Soy joven y fuerte. No me importa trabajar. ¡Saldremos de esta, papá! Todo el mundo pasa por malos momentos y nos ha tocado a nosotros, pero todo se solucionará.

-No puedo permitir que mi hija...

-Papá -lo interrumpió Lucy arrodillándose a su lado-, tarde o temprano, encontrarás la manera de solucionar esto, seguro, confío en ti, pero mientras tanto. ..

-Eres como tu madre -contestó Jude acariciándole el pelo.

-¡Gracias!

-Bueno, bueno... solo unas semanas, ¿eh? Y no quiero que vuelvas más tarde de las doce.

Lucy pensó que aquello iba a ser un poco difícil, pero se calló.

-Ya verás qué bien -dijo poniéndose en pie y plantándole un beso en la frente-. ¡Voy a hacer la comida! Se fue corriendo a la cocina para que su padre no le preguntara nada más. No tuvo tanta suerte con Espeto.

-No me gusta nada que trabajes en un bar.

-Shhh -dijo Lucy-. ¡Qué no te oiga papá!

-Te vas a meter en un lío, ya verás.

-Que no. Solo voy a hacer y servir pizzas y emparedados, no me voy a meter en ninguna pelea, te lo aseguro.

-Mezcla hombres y alcohol y la pelea está asegurada -protestó Espeto nada convencida-. No creo que al señor Dragneel le guste.

-No creo que le importe mucho después de todo lo que ha dicho de mí.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que soy una pesada mentirosa y cotilla que no lo deja en paz -contestó Lucy con tristeza-. Se lo estaba diciendo a Gray Fullbuster la semana pasada y lo oí todo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, pequeña! -dijo Espeto, que conocía sus sentimientos hacia Natsu Dragneel.

-Y lo de Lisanna es todavía peor –añadió Lucy con amargura-. Me ha estado mintiendo. Me decía cosas que supuestamente le gustaban a Natsu, para poder gustarle, y lo que estaba haciendo era justamente lo contrario, alejarme de él. Fue al baile con él. La invitó a ella... -dijo tragando saliva-. ¿Quieres un emparedado, Espeto?

-No, gracias -contestó la mujer abrazándola -. La vida pone a cada uno en su lugar y todo se termina solucionando -le dijo.

Lucy no lo tenía tan claro. Ojalá el trabajo hiciera que dejara de pensar en Natsu. Al menos, en Shea's no lo vería. Después de la borrachera del sábado, no creía que quisiera volver a probar la bebida.

El siguiente sábado, Lucy ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando Y le iba muy bien. Shea's abría a la hora de comer y cerraba a las once. Aparte de pizzas y emparedados, servían bebidas fuertes. Los clientes solían ser casi siempre los mismos, pero ella no los saludaba. No quería problemas.

Su padre se había enterado de dónde trabajaba y no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero Lucy le había hecho comprender que, aparte de querer ayudar en casa, quería aquel trabajo para sentirse un poco independiente.

Jude consideró sus palabras y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. A Lucy le gustaba su trabajo. El. local no era nada del otro mundo, pero el portero, Elfman, un tipo enorme, lleno de tatuajes, le había tomado cariño rápidamente y estaba muy pendiente de ella. Lucy se sentía a gusto.

El lunes por la tarde, Natsu fue a ver a Jude.

-¿Qué tal la convención? -le preguntó el padre de Lucy.

-Muy bien. Hemos hablado de las exportaciones de carne a Japón con etiqueta de denominación de origen y todo ha ido sobre ruedas -contestó sentándose y pasándose los dedos por el pelo -. He oído algo que no me ha gustado tanto.

Jude pensó que se había enterado del trabajo de Lucy.

-Bueno, que estabas buscando socios.

-Ah, eso -dijo Jude carraspeando-. Bueno, he tenido un par de contratiempos

-¿Por qué no has recurrido a mí? Sabes que no tienes más que pedirme el dinero que necesites y yo te lo presto.

Jude tragó saliva.

-Lo sé... Pero no quiero hacerlo estando como estoy -contestó el hombre evitando la mirada de Natsu.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Lucy.

Natsu no sabía si Jude se habría enterado de todo, pero veía que sí.

-Entiendo.

-No quiere que se mencione tu nombre en su presencia -dijo Jude con tono de disculpa-. Si te pido dinero sin que ella lo sepa, tarde o temprano, se va a enterar. Jacobsville es muy pequeño.

-No creo que se entere estando en la universidad.

-Bueno, no ha vuelto a la universidad... Está trabajando. Tiene un buen trabajo Y le gusta.

-¿Dónde?

-En un restaurante, de cocinera Y camarera.

-Será una broma.

-No, después de dos meses en la cocina con Espeto, cocina muy bien -protestó su padre-. Incluso hace... -iba a decir bizcochos, pero rectificó a tiempo- pizzas.

-Jude, no sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Lo siento.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de que el toro muriera. Me gasté mucho dinero en él y no lo tenía asegurado.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, si me dejas -insistió Natsu.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. -Supongo que lucy te habrá contado lo que pasó en el baile -dijo natsu tras una incómoda pausa.

-No, no me ha dicho nada de eso. Me ha contado lo de la ferretería. ¿Es que hay más?

Natsu desvió la mirada.

-Sí. Nos peleamos -contestó mirándose las manos-. He metido la mata y bien. Creí varios cotilleos sobre Lucy que jamás tendría que haber creído. Ahora, sé que no eran ciertos, pero no me deja ni acercarme a ella para pedirle perdón.

Aquello era nuevo.

-¿Cuándo la has visto? -preguntó Jude intentando ganar tiempo.

-El viernes, en el banco -contestó Natsu-. Me ignoró -añadió recordando su mirada de desprecio-. ¡La primera vez que me pasa en mi vida!

-Lucy no suele ser así -dijo Jude justificando a su hija-. Puede que sea por el trabajo...

-No, es por lo que le dije -confesó Natsu-. No sé cómo pude creerme todas esas patrañas.

-Según Lucy, Lisanna puede resultar de lo más convincente y, como le gustabas.

-No era mutuo -contestó Natsu-. No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me creí todo lo que contó Lisanna. Creía que era difícil engañarme, pero veo que soy más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

-A todos nos pueden engañar. Has tenido mala suerte. Lucy nunca ha hablado de ti con nadie. Es tímida, por si no te has dado cuenta -sonrió Jude-. Una tarde, mientras tú estabas en casa, se puso guapa y, cuando saliste de mi despacho, coqueteó contigo. Luego, le contó a Espeto que había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. No es propio de una mujer sofisticada, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó Natsu suponiendo cómo le debía de haber dolido a Lucy que la tildara de todo aquello-. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta. No me gustan las mujeres agresivas y sofisticadas -confesó-. Me gustaba Lucy como era antes.

-¿Inofensiva?

Natsu se puso rojo.

-Yo no diría eso.

-¿Ah, no? -sonrió Jude echándose hacia atrás en la butaca-. Mira, he criado a mi hija entre algodones porque quería que tuviera una vida fácil, pero veo que no le he hecho ningún favor. No es una muñequita de porcelana, Natsu, es una mujer. Tiene que aprender a ser independiente y autosuficiente. Tiene carácter y está aprendiendo a utilizarlo.

-Sale con Sting.

-¿Y por qué no? Sting es un buen tipo, pero no es lo que tú crees. Son solo amigos.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? -dijo poniéndose en pie-. No voy a insistir más, pero que te quede claro que tu hija no tendría por qué enterarse nunca de lo del rancho.

Jude estuvo tentado de aceptar. Se levantó y suspiró.

-Ha habido momentos en los que he trabajado veinte horas, he sobrevivido a sequías e inundaciones, pero esto es mucho peor. podría perder fácilmente el rancho.

-No te arriesgues -contestó Natsu-. Te prestaré el dinero que necesites. Te prometo que Lucy nunca se enterará. Quedará entre tú y yo. No pierdas el rancho por orgullo; Jude. Lo tenéis desde hace muchas generaciones.

-Natsu...

-¡Déjame ayudarte!

-Tendría que ser un secreto -dijo Jude cediendo ante la sincera mirada de preocupación de su socio.

-Así será. Te doy mi palabra. Quedamos con mi abogado para ver los detalles, ¿te parece?

Jude tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

-No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto...

-Jude, me sobra el dinero -lo interrumpió Natsu-. ¿De qué me serviría tener tanto si no ayudara a mis amigos cuando lo necesitan? Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

-Por supuesto -contestó Jude tragando saliva-. Gracias.

-De nada -contesto Natsu poniéndose el sombrero-. Por cierto, ¿en qué restaurante está Lucy? Lo digo para ir a comer algún día.

-No sé si es buena idea. Está todo demasiado reciente -mintió Jude con pesar.

-Tienes razón. Dejaré pasar un poco de tiempo a ver si se calma. Tiene carácter, ¿eh? Quién lo iba a decir.

-Últimamente no deja de sorprenderme.

-Sí. Bueno, hasta luego.

Cuando Natsu se hubo ido, Jude dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba su rancho hasta que había estado a punto de perderlo. Ahora, pasaría a Lucy y a sus hijos.

Gracias a Natsu Dragneel, que era un buen hombre y el mejor de los amigos. La vida era bella. ¡La vida era muy bella!

Jude estaba despierto cuando lucy llegó de trabajar bastante cansada. Antes de pasar al salón, estuvo hablando con Espeto en la cocina.

-Hettie me ha dicho que ha estado Natsu en casa -dijo en tono preocupado-. ¿Para qué?

-Para ver al toro -mintió su padre sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy dudó.

-¿Ha... preguntado por mí?

-Sí, le he dicho que estabas trabajando en un restaurante.

-¿Le has dicho en cuál?

-No -contestó Jude.

-No te preocupes, papá. No es asunto suyo donde trabajo o lo que hago.

-Sigues enfadada y lo entiendo, pero él quiere hacer las paces.

Lucy tragó saliva mientras recordaba sus insultos. Apretó los puños.

-¿Quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra? Que tenga cuidado, a ver si se la voy a acabar clavando.

-Hija, no es un mal hombre.

-Claro que no, pero no le caigo bien. No le puedo culpar, claro, por preferir a Lisanna.

-No, pero has perdido a tu única amiga.

-Bueno, bueno, a una amiga. Por lo visto, se ha ido deprisa y corriendo de vacaciones a Colorado.

-Supongo que por vergüenza. Ha cometido un error, pero no es una mala chica. La gente se equivoca, Lucy.

-Tú, no -sonrió su hija de repente-. Tú eres la única persona del mundo que jamás me engañaría.

Jude se puso rojo de la culpa.

¿Cómo se tomaría Lucy que Natsu comprara una parte del rancho a sus espaldas? Era por una buena causa. De hecho, era para que Lucy pudiera heredar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, pero, de repente, se sintió un traidor.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Venga, deja de hacer cuentas y a la cama.

¿Ya mí qué me importa? No es asunto suyo. No tiene nada que decir. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? Porque si Natsu se enteraba de que estaba dejando a su hija trabajar en aquel local, tal vez, se echara atrás con lo del crédito.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable por no decirle la verdad, pero le podía el miedo de perder el rancho. Era la herencia de Lucy. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo.

-Porque es amigo mío.

-Yo creía que mío, también, pero los amigos no hablan así unos de otros. ¡Yo nunca he dicho nada de él!

-Ahora, lo sabe.

-Si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, no se lo podría creer. Él, que cree que no sé cocinar.

-Le he dicho que estabas cocinando en un local.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Se ha mostrado muy sorprendido.

-O sea, que se ha quedado alucinado.

-Está dolido porque lo evitas. Está muy arrepentido de lo que ha dicho sobre ti. También me ha contado lo del baile.

-¿Qué te ha contado? -preguntó Lucy sonrojándose.

-Que tuvisteis una buena pelea. No se podía creer que tuvieras tanto genio.

-Pues que se ande con ojo porque, como se acerque a mí, se va a enterar de lo que es genio de verdad -comentó Lucy-. Bueno, papá, me voy a la cama. Que duermas bien.

-Tú, también, cariño. Buenas noches.

Jude observó a su hija mientras salía del salón y respiró aliviado. De momento, todo iba bien.

 **Aqui el 5 capitulin, déjenme Reviews, no me han dejado y eso me pone triste, tirste...nos vemos luego**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazón Intrépido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 6**

EL miércoles, Jude fue con Natsu al despacho de su abogado para ultimar los detalles del préstamo.

-Nunca podré agradecerte esto suficiente - dijo Jude una vez redactado el borrador del contrato.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí -contestó Natsu-. ¿Cuándo podemos venir a firmar? - le preguntó a Wakaba, su abogado.

-El lunes.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Wakaba.

El abogado les estrechó a ambos la mano.

-Ojalá todos los clientes fueran corno vosotros e hicieran las cosas con tanta cordialidad.

Natsu miró el reloj.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a Shea's a tomar una pizza, Jude?

Jude palideció e intentó buscar una excusa a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Es que espeto ha hecho chili! -recordó-. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa a cenar? ¡También hay pan de maíz!

Natsu dudó.

-Suena bien... ¡Vaya, se me había olvidado que había quedado con Gajeel y Levy! Quieren comprar dos toros Santa Gertrudis, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar -se excusó pensando que Lucy estaría en casa-. Te tengo que dejar, que no llego.

-No te preocupes -contestó Jude aliviado-. ¡Pásatelo bien!

-Tú, también. Hasta luego.

Al montarse en el coche, Jude suspiró. Un día más sin que Natsu se enterara de la verdad. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, nunca se enterará.

Natsu, sincero de corazón, llamó a Gajeel para invitarse a cenar y hablar de los toros. Tenía tiempo antes de ir a casa de su hermano, así que se puso a pensar en el toro de Jude. Recordó que Minerva había comprado uno de la misma remesa y también había muerto. Dos toros del mismo criador muertos en un mes. Demasiada coincidencia. Agarró el teléfono y llamó a información.

Desde luego, Gajeel y Levy estaban tan felices como el día que se casaron. No paraban de sonreírse y se hacerse carantoñas.

-Se te da muy bien -bromeó Gajeel refiriéndose a su hijo, que Natsu tenía en brazos.

-Por fuerza. Todos tenéis hijos... y Aries se ha quedado embarazada, creo.

-Así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas a unir al club?

\- ¿Yo? Nunca -contestó Natsu-. Tengo una casa enorme, todas las mujeres que quiera y varios niños a los que mimar. ¿Para qué iba a querer atarme?

-Era solo una idea -contestó su hermano -. Tarde o temprano, te vas a cansar de tener que bajar todas las mañanas a la ciudad a por bizcochos.

-Me parece que voy a hacer un curso de cocina.

Gajeel se partió de risa.

\- ¡Si quisiera, cocinaría estupendamente! -protestó Natsu indignado.

Levy no dijo nada.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero -continuó Natsu metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. La verdad es que ir todos los días a la ciudad es un poco latoso, pero me las apaño... Bueno, vamos a dejar eso. Quería comentaros algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Veréis, es sobre el toro Salers que se le ha muerto a Jude. Minerva y Rufus también han perdido uno.

-Rufus dice que ha muerto de meteorismo -apuntó Gajeel.

-He visto el cadáver y no es así. Rufus cree que lo ha hecho Minerva, no sé por qué. No quiso moverse de Victoria para ver al animal. Minerva no llamó al veterinario y el toro de Jude no tenía marcas -suspiró Natsu-. Gajeel, he estado haciendo investigaciones. Esos toros están relacionados. Eran hijos del mismo semental, y este ha muerto también hace poco, así que el único Salers campeón que queda es el que le he dejado a Jude y no tiene parentesco con los muertos.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

-Sospechoso, ¿eh?

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con Jackal, el que nos vendió el toro?

-Ya he hablado con él. Me ha contado que este año ha tenido que despedir a dos hombres porque le robaban. Son hermanos y se llaman Midnight y Brain. Uno tiene antecedentes por robo y el otro es conocido por ser una persona vengativa en exceso. La última vez que alguien los despidió, perdió un toro semental y cuatro crías. No hay pruebas, pero Jackal ha estado preguntando y ha averiguado que esto lleva ocurriendo dos años. Los despiden y los toros aparecen muertos. Cuatro ganaderos han pasado por ello, pero creo que nadie se había parado a atar cabos.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se van de rositas, si se puede saber? -quiso saber Gajeel.

-Porque no hay pruebas. Además, son peligrosos e intimidan a la gente.

-A nosotros, no.

-No, claro que no, pero, ¿entiendes a lo que voy? Jackal los echa y su semental y su descendencia mueren. Los toros de Rufus Lohr y de Jude eran hijos del suyo. Rufus Lohr lo despidió por robo también.

\- ¿y ahora dónde están esas dos joyitas?

-Jackal me ha dicho que Midnight está trabajando en un rancho cerca de Victoria y que Brain, el vengativo, está aquí, en Jacobsville, conduciendo un camión de ganado para Rouge Cheney. Le he llamado y le he dicho lo que sabía. Rouge me ha dicho que lo tendría vigilado. También he llamado a Rufus Lohr, pero estaba con la cabeza en otras cosas y no me ha prestado mucha atención. Solo tiene ojos para la supermodelo esa que está rodando la película en el rancho de Minerva.

-Se va a pegar un buen chasco porque ella está jugando, pero él, no.

-Le estará bien empleado por olvidar que está casado con Minerva.

-Todo el mundo sabe que aquello fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si no se hubiera casado con ella, Minerva habría perdido el rancho después de la brutal paliza que le dio su padre en una borrachera. Su madre estaba inválida. Entre las dos no habrían podido con el rancho. Estoy seguro de que Rufus Lohr anulará el matrimonio en cuanto ella cumpla veintiún años.

-Los ha cumplido este mes -apuntó Natsu-. Pobrecilla. Está completamente enamorada de él, pero, al Iado de la modelo, no tiene nada que hacer.

\- ¿Qué verá una modelo de esa altura en un Texas Ranger? -sonrió Gajeel.

-Te diré que, si no estuviera casada contigo, a mí se me haría la boca agua con Rufus Lohr.

-Bueno, da igual -dijo Natsu-. Lo importante ahora es no perder de vista a nuestro toro y a Brain. Por lo visto, le gusta beber, así que estaría bien pasarse por Shea 's.

Gajeel arrugó el ceño.

-Podrías hablar con Lucy...

\- ¿Con Lucy?

-Sí, con Lucy Heartfilia -dijo su hermano con impaciencia-. Dile cómo es el tal Brain y que tenga los ojos abiertos por si aparece por allí.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Gajeel.

-No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo Lucy en Shea's?

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Gajeel se quedó mudo.

Levy hizo una mueca.

-No lo sabe. Me parece que sería mejor que se lo dijeras.

\- ¿Decirme qué? -gruñó Natsu.

-Bueno... Lucy lleva un par de semanas trabajando en Shea 's.

\- ¿Está trabajando en un bar? -explotó Natsu.

-Ya es mayorcita...

\- ¡Pero si acaba de cumplir veintiún años! - protestó Natsu-. ¿Qué hace trabajando entre borrachos? ¿En qué demonios está pensando Jude? ¿Cómo la deja trabajar en un sitio así?

Gajeel suspiró.

-Parece ser que Jude está casi arruinado. Creo que Lucy insistió en ayudar a su padre.

Natsu se puso en pie enfadado y agarró el sombrero.

-No vayas a montarla. ¡No la pongas en evidencia delante de su jefe!

Natsu no dijo nada y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Gajeel y Levy se miraron con preocupación.

\- ¿La llamo para advertírselo?

Levy asintió.

-Al menos, estará preparada.

Gajeel pensó que no había manera de estar preparado ante un enfado de Natsu, pero marcó el número de todas formas.

Shea's no estaba muy lleno cuando Natsu llegó. al verlo, tres hombres que estaban charlando en una mesa se callaron al instante. Sin duda, les pareció peligroso. A Lucy, también. Aunque le había asegurado a Gajeel que no tenía miedo de Natsu, una cosa era decirlo por teléfono y otra tenerlo delante con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Natsu se paró en la barra y la miró.

-Recoge tus cosas.

Lucy lo miró altiva.

\- ¿Qué tal tienes el pie? -le preguntó con sarcasmo recordando el baile.

-Bien. Recoge tus cosas -repitió enfadado.

-Trabajo aquí.

-Ya, no.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí pataleando y gritando? Te lo digo porque es la única forma en la que me voy a ir...

-Muy bien -contestó Natsu entrando en la barra.

Lucy le tiró una jarra de cerveza, pero aquello no impidió que la agarrara en brazos y fuera hacia la puerta. Elfman, al ver lo que estaba pasando, no dudó en cortarles el paso.

-Déjala en el suelo, Natsu -le advirtió.

-Me la llevo a casa, donde estará segura -contestó Natsu. Conocía a Elfman y sabía que era buena persona, aunque no muy inteligente-. No me parece bien que trabaje en un bar.

-Esto no es un bar -apuntó Elfman-. Es un restaurante de carretera. El señor Makarov no permite borrachos aquí, así que pon a la señorita Lucy en el suelo o voy a tener que arrearte.

-Lo hará -advirtió Lucy-. Lo he visto hacerlo con hombres más fuertes que tú. ¿A que sí, Elfman?

-Claro que sí, señorita Lucy.

Natsu no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

-He dicho que me la llevo a casa -repitió.

-Me parece que ella no quiere irse, señor Dragneel -dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

Natsu se giró con Lucy en brazos y vio que era Sting Eucliffe.

\- ¡Muy bien dicho, Sting! -exclamó Lucy.

-Estate quieta. ¡No se te ha perdido nada aquí! -exclamó Natsu furioso.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! -le espetó ella roja de ira-. No creo que a Lisanna le hiciera mucha gracia enterarse de que estás aquí dándome la lata.

Natsu enrojeció.

-Hace dos semanas que no la veo y, por mí, como si no la vuelvo a ver en la vida.

Aquello era nuevo. Lucy parecía tan interesada como Sting.

-Te he dicho que la dejes en el suelo -insistió Elfman.

\- ¿Crees que vas a poder con Elfman y conmigo? -dijo Sting.

Natsu se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Con Elfman, no sé -contestó dejando a Lucy en el suelo-, pero tú eres pan comido.

Dicho y hecho.

Le lanzó un puñetazo que Sting no se esperaba haciendo que se cayera sobre una mesa.

\- ¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí? Muy bien, todo tuyo. Si te ves metida en una pelea o te dan la lata los borrachos, no vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro.

\- ¡Pues... claro que no! -contestó Lucy sorprendida ante su comportamiento.

Natsu se giró y se fue sin siquiera mirar a Sting. Lucy corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño? -le preguntó compungida.

-Un poco -rió Sting frotándose la mandíbula-. ¡Qué puñetazos mete, el tío! No me lo esperaba. Me parece que le importas más de lo que creíamos.

Lucy se puso roja.

-Lo único que quiere es mandar sobre mí.

Elfman se acercó y observó detenidamente la cara de Sting.

-Le va a salir un buen moratón, señor Eucliffe -le dijo educadamente.

Sting sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre tenía celos y estaba claro que era el caso de Natsu.

Ya había querido pegarle en el baile y no había podido.

-Qué bestia -murmuró Lucy-. Ven al baño, Sting, a que te cure. Muy bien, chicos, se acabó la diversión. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver. Tomaos vuestras cervezas y vuestras pizzas.

De camino al baño, Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionada porque Natsu se preocupara por su trabajo y porque todo el mundo pensara que tenía celos de Sting. No quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba.

Natsu tuvo suerte de que no le pusieran una multa por exceso de velocidad en el trayecto hasta casa de Jude. El padre de Lucy lo oyó llegar y supo lo que ocurría. Salió al porche a esperarlo y se quedó mirando al cielo mientras Natsu bajaba del coche. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-Quiero que deje ese maldito bar -dijo sin siquiera saludar-. Tómatelo como una condición para el préstamo o lo que quieras, pero ya te la estás trayendo para casa.

-He intentado hablar con ella, pero me ha dicho que ya tiene edad para tomar sus decisiones. ¿y qué contesto yo a eso? Es mayor de edad. No lo va a dejar.

Natsu maldijo furioso.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Jude acercándose y oliéndole la camisa -. Apestas a cerveza.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Tu hija me acaba de bautizar delante de todo el mundo con una jarra llena! - contestó Natsu indignado.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Mi Lucy? -dijo Jude con los ojos como platos.

-Me ha tirado la cerveza y les ha pedido ayuda a Elfman y a Sting Eucliffe.

\- ¿y por qué necesitaba ayuda? -preguntó Jude.

-Bueno, como estaba pataleando y gritando, supongo que creyeron que. ...

\- ¿Pataleando...?

Natsu se mordió la lengua.

-Para que lo sepas, he intentado traerla a casa, pero no ha podido ser.

Jude silbó por no reírse.

\- ¿A quién has pegado? -preguntó al ver que le sangraba la mano derecha.

-A Sting -contestó Natsu incómodo-. ¡No se tendría que haber metido! Lucy no es suya. Si hubiera sido un hombre de verdad, le habría dicho, como yo, que se fuera a casa. En lugar de hacer eso, va y me ordena que la deje en el suelo. ¡Con órdenes a mí! ¡Ha tenido suerte de que solo le arreara un puñetazo!

-Vaya -dijo Jude tapándose la cara con las manos. Ya había cotilleo para un mes.

-No ha sido culpa mía -se defendió Natsu-. He ido para evitar que tenga que oír insultos y propuestas indecentes de borrachos y mira cómo me lo paga.

-Menudo numerito.

\- ¡Dile a Lucy que he dicho que va a dejar ese trabajo por las buenas o por las malas!

-Se lo diré -contestó Jude sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada.

Natsu lo miró fijamente.

-Jude, de verdad, no es lugar para ella. Hay peleas constantemente. Es un sitio peligroso, sobre todo ahora.

\- ¿Porqué?

-No digas ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Lucy.

Jude asintió y Natsu le contó lo que había averiguado sobre los hermanos Clark.

\- ¿Crees que a mi toro lo mataron?

-Sí -contestó Natsu-. Pero como no podemos demostrarlo, no podemos denunciarlos.

\- ¡Cómo han podido! -exclamó Jude furioso.

-He decidido que dos de mis hombres vengan aquí a vigilar a mi toro. No voy a permitir que nadie lo mate. Voy a instalar cámaras de seguridad. ¡Cómo se acerquen a este toro, los meto en la cárcel!

-Por una parte, me gustaría que lo hicieran.

-A mí también, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas.

-Eh... sobre Lucy.

Natsu lo miró con decisión.

-Bueno, bueno, hablaré con ella -dijo Jude -. Claro que, por otra parte, nos sería muy útil en Shea's porque, si a ese tipo le gusta beber, seguro que va a acabar yendo.

-No sabe cómo es físicamente.

\- ¿No lo podrías averiguar y decírselo?

Natsu suspiró.

-No me gusta tenerla en primera línea de fuego.

-A mí tampoco -contestó Jude-. Sting, tú y yo podríamos pasamos de vez en cuando a ver qué tal está.

-A Sting que se lo pida ella.

-Te lo estás pensando, ¿verdad? Efectivamente.

-Mis hermanos también podrían ir de vez en cuando, incluso mis hombres. Seguro que los Orland también nos ayudan. Podría hablar con Jiemma y con mi capataz.

-Yo hablaré con Makarov Dreyar y con Bob - apuntó Jude.

Natsu consideró la opción. Con tanta gente vigilándola, Lucy estaría a salvo sin siquiera saberlo.

-Es buena idea, ¿no?

-A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres enfrentarte a tu: hija. Te da miedo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que a ti también te eche la cerveza por la cabeza?

Jude estalló en carcajadas.

-Admite que es increíble que lo haya hecho.

-Sí, desde luego -contestó Natsu recordando lo tímida que era antes-. Nunca la había visto así.

-Hay muchas cosas de ella que no sabes -apuntó Jude enigmático.

-Muy bien, que se quede en Shea's -dijo Natsu-, pero voy a ver si averiguo cómo es Clark. A ver si puedo conseguir una foto. Tal vez, Macao sepa algo. Le gusta Minerva Orland y ella también ha perdido un toro por culpa de ese tipo, así que seguro que nos ayuda.

-Ten cuidado con Rufus Lohr -le advirtió Jude.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Solo tiene ojos para la supermodelo. No se molesta en mirar a su mujer.

\- ¿Has hablado con el jefe de Clark?

-rouge Cheney no tenía ni idea de que su nuevo conductor era así. Se ofreció a echarlo enseguida, pero lo convencí para que no lo hiciera. Nos interesa tenerlo cerca para poder vigilarlo. En cuanto meta la pata, estaremos allí para hacérselo pagar. Me gustan los toros, son animales nobles que comen de nuestra mano. Un hombre que puede matarlos a sangre fría, sería capaz también de matar a una persona. No quiero a Clark por aquí, pero tenemos que ir poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Lucy estará constantemente vigilada. No le va a pasar nada.

Jude lo miró y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. No creyó ni que el mismo Natsu los hubiera percibido.

-Gracias -le dijo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a cambiarme de camisa -dijo sonriendo.

 **holi de nuevo, sorry por dejarlos con la duda, jejej tenia muchos trabajos...pero bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulito de esta Historia, vamos en la mitad de la historia, que triste pronto acabara, les traje un capitulo doble para que me perdonen y como ya he dicho quiero que me digan si desean que adapte algún libro o programa a su pareja favorita y como he dicho antes el SASUSAKU, NALU Y NARUHINA son SAGRADOS del resto no importa.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste, es una adaptación del libro Corazón Intrépido de Diana Palmer, será NALUUU.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajillos no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Nashi ya existiría, gray y Juvia estarían casados al igual que Erza y Jellal jajaja ok no…y obvio el libro en el que se basa esta historia NO me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENSIA: LEMON y slime**

 **Capítulo 7**

Natsu fue a la comisaría de Jacobsville a ver a Macao Combolt y lo pilló comiendo.

-Pasa -lo invitó Macao-. ¿Te gusta la comida china? Hay arroz y cerdo agridulce. Sírvete.

-Gracias, pero he comido en el Café de Mira jane -contestó Natsu sentándose.

-Supongo que habrás venido por Midnight.

Natsu estuvo a punto de dar un respingo en la silla.

-Sí, bueno, me gustaría conseguir una foto suya. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en Shea's y quiero dársela para que lo tenga vigilado, para que me diga con quién habla y lo que hace.

-Eso es peligroso -contestó Macao-. El hermano de Midnight casi mata a un tipo en Victoria porque creía que lo estaba espiando.

\- ¿Qué hacen tipos como ellos en la calle? - preguntó Natsu arrugando el ceño.

-No es fácil encerrarlos. Primero hay que pillarlos con las manos en la masa y someterlos a juicio -contestó levantándose y abriendo un armario que tenía cerrado con llave-. Toma -le dijo entregándole información sobre Midnight -. En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado la foto. Nunca has estado aquí.

Natsu estudió los papeles. En la fotografía se veía a dos hombres, obviamente hermanos, a los que habían dado un premio por buenos ciudadanos.

-Buen truco, ¿eh? Estaban robando ganado y los vieron, pero la gente creyó que lo estaban salvando porque la valla se había roto y los animales se habían escapado. Como tenían un camión esperándolos, dijeron que eran camioneros, que habían visto a los toros y habían parado para rescatarlos. Increíble, ¿eh?

\- ¿Me puedes hacer una copia?

-Es una copia. Quédatela. Yo tengo otras dos.

-Esperabas tener problemas con ellos, ¿no?

-Dos toros carísimos en un mes y los dos del mismo criador. Demasiada coincidencia -contestó Macao sentándose-. Cuando me enteré de que Midnight estaba trabajando para Rouge Cheney, todo encajó.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas -apuntó Natsu.

-Todavía, no, pero dales tiempo. Dile a tu amiga que tenga cuidado. Son peligrosos.

-Muy bien.

-y deja de pegar a la gente en Shea 's. No puedo detenerte porque está fuera de mi jurisdicción, pero puedo llamar al sheriff -le advirtió muy en serio-. No puedes ir por ahí raptando a las mujeres delante de todo el mundo.

\- ¡No la estaba raptando, sino intentando salvarla!

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡De las peleas!

-Anda, largo de aquí -dijo Macao levantándose riendo-. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Si Sting Eucliffe ha dicho que le pegué porque sí, miente. Me provocó. No debería haberme dicho que dejara a Lucy en el suelo. Lo único que consiguió fue que tuviera las manos libres para pegarle.

-Deberías hablar con esa mujer y decirle cuáles son tus sentimientos -le aconsejó Macao-. Es más fácil.

El problema era que Natsu no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Se despidió de Macao y se fue.

Le preocupaba que Lucy tuviera algo que ver con Midnight. De momento, el tipo no había aparecido por Shea 's. Tal vez, comprara el alcohol y se lo bebiera en casa. Sí, pero, ¿y si quería compañía? Seguro que acababa yendo a Shea 's. Odiaba todo lo que pudiera hacer daño a Lucy, lo que no entendía era por qué había sentido odio hacia Sting de repente.

Lo cierto era que Lucy tenía una posición privilegiada para vigilar a Midnight sin que se diera cuenta. Había que, vigilar a aquel hombre porque un tipo que era capaz de matar al ganado', era capaz de cualquier cosa. Fue a buscar a Lucy el domingo por la tarde, pero no estaba en casa.

Jude le dijo que había salido a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. Natsu se montó en la furgoneta y salió a buscarla.

Ni oyó el motor. Estaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en el suelo. No entendía el comportamiento de Natsu. Por una parte, le adulaba que se preocupara por ella, pero tampoco eran formas. Se lo había hecho pasar mal con lo de Lisanna y, desde entonces, no se había vuelto a acercar a él, así que no entendía por qué tenía que meterse en su vida.

Además, se sentía culpable por Sting, que se había llevado un buen puñetazo solo por querer ayudarla. Cuando ya lo tenía casi encima, oyó el motor y se apartó. Natsu paró y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube.

Lucy lo miró sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si estaba a salvo tan cerca de él.

-Venga, no estoy armado ni soy peligroso. Solo quiero hablar.

Lucy se acercó a la furgoneta.

-Últimamente te comportas de una forma muy rara -comentó-. No sé si será porque no tienes bizcochos.

Natsu la miró con severidad, haciéndola enrojecer.

Por fin ella entró y se quitó la capucha.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado -apuntó él poniendo la calefacción.

-No hace tanto frío. Además, llevo un buen impermeable.

Natsu condujo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a su rancho. Apagó el motor, se quitó el sombrero y se quedó mirándola.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que no vas a dejar el trabajo.

-Así es.

-He estado hablando con Macao -dijo Natsu dando golpecitos en el volante.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡No me pueden detener por no querer dejar el trabajo! -lo interrumpió Lucy.

-No de eso -contestó Natsu-. Hay un hombre que podría estar involucrado en la muerte de varios toros y está en la ciudad. Te voy a enseñar una foto suya y quiero que me digas si lo has visto por Shea 's.

-Al de la izquierda, no lo he visto nunca, pero el otro suele venir los sábados por la noche y bebe whisky -contestó Lucy mirando la fotografía -. Grita e insulta y Elfman le tuvo que decir anoche que se fuera.

-Es vengativo -dijo Natsu apretando las mandíbulas.

-No lo sabes tú bien. Cuando Elfman terminó de trabajar y fue a su coche, se encontró todas las ruedas pinchadas.

\- ¿Se lo ha dicho al sheriff?

-Sí. Le han dicho que lo van a investigar, pero no creo que puedan demostrar nada.

-Estamos investigando a un hombre que se llama Midnight -le dijo-. Es el de la foto. Si vuelve por Shea 's, me gustaría que nos dijeras con quién habla. Que no se dé cuenta. Dile a Elfman que deje estar lo de las ruedas. Ya se el pago yo.

-Eso es un buen detalle por tu parte.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Te protege y eso me gusta.

La estaba mirando fijamente y Lucy se puso nerviosa. Aquello de estar con él en un espacio tan reducido, bajo la lluvia... Era como estar en otro mundo.

\- ¿Qué toros creéis que ha matado? -le preguntó.

-Para empezar, el de tu padre.

\- ¿Por qué iba a matarlo? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Porque era hijo de otro que ya había matado en Victoria. Trabajaba para el dueño de aquel y lo echó. Por lo visto, sus venganzas se extienden muy lejos.

\- ¡Está loco!

Natsu asintió.

-Por eso, si vuelve, ten cuidado con él. No te enfrentes a él, no lo mires, que no se dé cuenta de que lo estás observando -le advirtió-. Odio que vayas a estar tan cerca de un lunático. Tendría que haberme enfrentado a Elfman también y haberte sacado de ese lugar -suspiró.

-No soy responsabilidad tuya -apuntó ella con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- ¿Ah, ¿no? -protestó Natsu mirándola de arriba abajo.

Lucy tragó saliva. Estaba más guapo que nunca.

-Me tengo que ir -anunció. De repente, Natsu se echó hacia delante, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Natsu! -exclamó Lucy avergonzada ante aquella postura.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se quedó mirándola.

-Si te sigues moviendo, te vas a chocar con eso que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres -le advirtió.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil al segundo. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ya se había rozado con aquella diferencia en el baile y estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Lo miró roja como un tomate.

-Te lo dije -dijo Natsu-. Pero, ¿no sabes que los hombres se suelen excitar cuando tienen a una mujer encima?

Lucy le dio un golpecito en el hombro intentando no perder la compostura.

\- ¡Suéltame!

-De eso, nada -contestó él echándola hacia atrás y mirándola a los ojos -. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Lucy tragó saliva. Le temblaban las piernas. Tenerlo tan cerca era como una droga. Sintió los pechos duros contra su torso. Natsu se echó un poco hacia atrás y observó los pezones erectos.

\- ¡Deja... de mirarme eso! -le espetó ella.

Natsu enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

\- A los hombres nos gusta saber cuándo causamos buena impresión -bromeó.

Lucy se mordió el labio.

-Te estás pasando.

Natsu se echó hacia delante y la besó.

-A mi cuerpo le gustas. Te lo está diciendo muy claramente.

-Tendrías. . que... hablar con él -contestó Lucy en un hilo de voz.

-No se aviene a razones -murmuró Natsu mordiéndole el labio superior y acariciándole el escote.

Le quitó el impermeable sin dejar de besarla y, sin darse cuenta, también la blusa. Lucy tampoco se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrada en sus eróticos besos y en sus dedos rozándole los pechos por encima del sujetador. Tenía una pierna de Natsu entre las suyas, acariciándola de forma también muy erótica. No le importaba nada, solo que no parara. Nunca se había imaginado que se pudiera excitar tanto. Rezó para que le quitara el sujetador y le tocara bien.

Aquello era una dulce tortura. Natsu la estaba mirando y debía de estar viendo lo mucho que lo deseaba. No era el momento para pensar en que, en el futuro, aquel recuerdo le daría vergüenza. Lo único que importaba era que moviera aquella mano un par de centímetros. Lucy se retorció e hizo todo lo que pudo. Cada vez llovía más, pero Lucy oía su propia respiración, cada vez más agitada, y el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

\- ¿Te importaría... tocarme? -gritó.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¡Lo sabes... perfectamente!

Natsu la miró a los ojos mientras obedecía. Al sentir su mano sobre el pecho, Lucy se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas... -comentó él.

Se besaron con pasión mientras Natsu le desabrochaba el sujetador. A Lucy no le importó. De hecho, se incorporó para ayudarlo.

-Esto lo va a cambiar todo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le dijo él mirándola muy serio.

-Sí.

Natsu le quitó el sujetador y le acarició ambos pechos mirándolos con placer. Con los pulgares, le tocó los pezones formando círculos hasta que estuvieron como una piedra. Se moría por mordérselos. La echó hacia delante agarrándola de la zona lumbar para que sintiera su erección.

\- ¡Natsu! -exclamó Lucy.

-Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar -gimió él-. ¡Mira cómo me pones!

Lucy se apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba perdida y decidida. Le daba igual su virtud y su futuro. Estaba experimentando el placer más delicioso y erótico del mundo. ¡Cómo lo deseaba!

-Yo también te deseo -dijo Natsu.

Entonces, Lucy se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto. Sintió la mano de Natsu entre las piernas desabrochándole los vaqueros. Le tocó el estómago. Iba bajando... Lucy se movió para hacérselo más fácil. Mientras se besaban como salvajes, Natsu oyó un coche que se acercaba. Se quedó totalmente quieto y levantó la cabeza. Miró a Lucy a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y que Lucy tenía la blusa y el sujetador en el cuello y los vaqueros a medio quitar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? -le dijo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? -contestó Lucy.

Natsu miró por la ventana, que estaba completamente empañada. La ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en su asiento. Mientras Lucy se arreglaba la ropa, oyeron el claxon del otro vehículo. Los dos tenían el pelo revuelto y estaban acalorados. La miró mientras el otro coche se ponía a su altura.

Natsu no veía nada, así que limpió un trozo de ventana con la mano y miró fuera... ¡para encontrarse con Gajeel y Levy intentando no poner cara de sorpresa, y sin conseguirlo!

 **Bueno aqui el otro, espero no se hayan desangrado... nos leemos luego...dejen Reviews ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Holiii, perdónenme la vida por no actualizar antes, gomenasai, en verdad estaba super duper atareada, pero por aquí les dejo el capitulo, como sabe ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_** ** _J_**

 **Capítulo 8**

Natsu bajó la ventanilla y miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-¿Qué? -les dijo enfadado.

-Nada, solamente queríamos saber si estabas bien -contestó Gajeel carraspeando e

intentando no mirar a Lucy -. Como hemos visto tu coche aquí, en mitad de la nada... y

no veíamos a nadie.

-Eso, no veíamos a nadie ni nada. No hemos visto nada -se apresuró a asegurarle

Levy.

-No, no, nada de nada -apuntó Gajeel.

-Le estaba enseñando a Lucy una foto del Midnight ese -dijo Natsu cortante,

sacándose el recorte de prensa del bolsillo-. ¿Veis?

-Sí, pero deberías de habértela sacado del bolsillo antes de enseñársela

-comentó Gajeel-. ¡Nos vamos!

Gajeel subió la ventanilla sonriente y se fueron. Natsu subió también la ventanilla

apretando las mandíbulas. Lucy estaba de espaldas haciendo unos ruiditos muy raros. Estaba a punto de desternillarse de risa.

Natsu le tiró el recorte.

-No ha sido culpa mía -protestó ella-. Yo estaba aquí tranquilamente y tú, de

repente, te has puesto amoroso.

Natsu la miró divertido.

-Amoroso. Buena palabra.

Lucy recogió el recorte y, al ver el sombrero de Natsu en el suelo del coche, lo

recogió también.

-Tu pobre sombrero.

-Da igual -contestó Natsu dejándolo en el asiento de atrás-. Lisanna nos ha traído

muchos problemas -añadió impaciente-. Lo siento.

Lucy se quedó muy sorprendida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te pongo enfermo? -le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no. Dije lo que dije porque creía que tú habías ido por ahí diciendo ya

sabes qué. Te pido perdón, si te sirve de algo.

Lucy se puso a juguetear con un botón del abrigo mientras miraba por la

ventana. Sí, servía de algo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sentido .Lo

que había dicho. Tal vez le pedía perdón porque se sentía culpable. Por otra parte,

sabía que a Natsu no le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente.

Lo oyó suspirar.

-Te llevo a casa -anunció él-. Ponte el cinturón, preciosa -añadió.

Aquel apelativo la llenó de satisfacción, pero no se acababa de fiar de Natsu Dragneel.

-Tu padre y yo vamos a hablar con mucha gente para que vayan a verte a Shea's

-le dijo Natsu ya en la carretera-. Dile a Sting que vaya también de vez en cuando.

-Tiene un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

-No haberse metido. ¡No eres suya!

Aquello sonaba a celos, pero no podía ser.

-¿Le dejas que te quite la blusa en el coche? -le espetó furioso.

-¡Claro que no! -gritó Lucy.

Natsu se calmó.

-No tienes derecho a tener celos.

-¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? Claro que sí.

-Tampoco te pertenezco a ti.

-Casi -rió Natsu-. No sabes lo cerca que has estado. Te han salvado Gajeel y Levy.

-¿Perdona?

-Lucy, ¿se te ha olvidado ya que te había medio quitados los vaqueros?

-¡Natsu!

-No sé si podría haber parado -continuó Natsu tomando una curva -.y tú, desde

luego, no eras de gran ayuda -añadió con ironía-, moviendo las caderas y pidiéndome

que no parara.

-¡Serás descarado...!

-Exacto. Ha sido descarado. Para que lo sepas, cuando un hombre se pone así, es

mejor que intentes, por todos los medios, pararlo. Ya veo que no tienes mucha

experiencia, así que deja que te dé un par de consejos.

-No necesito tus consejos.

-¡No te lo crees ni tú! Si llego a ponerte los labios en la tripa, no habría habido manera de pararme.

Lucy recordó el placer que había sentido al tener su boca en los pechos. ¿Cómo

habría sido tenerla en la tripa, en las caderas, en las piernas... ?

-Sabes demasiado de mujeres.

-Y tú no sabes absolutamente nada de hombres -sonrió-. Me encanta. Me habrías

dejado hacerte lo que me hubiera dado la gana. Al darme cuenta, me puse como un

toro. Has sido el caramelo más dulce que he tenido nunca.

Lucy estaba confundida por sus comentarios. La había tratado fatal y ahora, de

repente, la hablaba así...

-¿Crees que todo podría volver a ser como antes? Te he dicho que esto iba a

cambiarlo todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó ella tragando saliva.

-Ya ha cambiado. Te miro y me excito. Esto va a ir de mal en peor.

Lucy se puso como un tómate.

-No pienso tener una aventura contigo.

-Estupendo. Me alegro de saber que tienes tanto autocontrol. A ver si me

enseñas a mí un poco.

-No pienso volver a meterme en el coche contigo -murmuró Lucy-. Ni sueñes con

volver a tenerme tumbada debajo de ti.

-Solo tengo que tocarte y lo harás.

-¡De eso nada!

Natsu paró el coche, la tomó en sus brazos y se la puso encima en menos que canta

un gallo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estaba devorando a besos.

-¿Lo sientes? -le dijo refiriéndose a su erección-. Ahora, intenta pararme.

Lucy no hizo el más mínimo intento. Todo lo contrario. Estaba disfrutando

demasiado para que se le ocurriera protestar, sobre todo cuando sintió su gran mano

sobre uno de sus pechos por encima de la blusa. En ese momento, Natsu cambió las posturas y se puso él encima sin dejar de besarla con un deseo insoportable.

Lucy no podía más. Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba. Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, un motor los interrumpió. Natsu alzó la mirada y vio horrorizado la furgoneta de Jude a quinientos metros.

Rápidamente, puso a Lucy en su asiento y le ató el cinturón.

Lucy temblaba. Se miraron a los ojos y, sin querer, se le fue la mirada a la

bragueta de Natsu.

-La próxima vez... -le aseguró él-. Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que se siente.

-Sé lo que se siente -murmuró ella-. Yo también me muero de ganas.

En ese momento, a Natsu se le quitó el enfado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era

deliciosa.

-Lo siento –dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué? Nos hemos lanzado los dos.

Lucy lo miró con deseo. Se moría por él

-Si utilizáramos algo...

Natsu se sonrojó. Se puso al volante y evitó mirarla. No se podía creer lo que le

estaba proponiendo.

Jude llegó a su altura.

-Ha dejado de llover, así que voy a hablar con Makarov Deyar para contarle lo de Clark -le dijo a Natsu.

-Buena idea -contestó Natsu todavía rojo. Jude no quiso mirar mucho a ninguno de

los dos, pero se hizo una idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

-No creo que tarde mucho, cariño -le dijo a su hija.

-Muy bien, papá. Ten cuidado -contestó ella.-Jude asintió, sonrió y se fue.

Natsu puso en marcha el coche y fijó los ojos en la carretera.

-Claro que podría ponerme algo,Lucy, pero te advierto que esto es adictivo. Una

vez que lo has probado, no hay manera de parar.

Le agarró la mano.

-No te puedes imaginar lo halagado que me siento. Sé que eres virgen y te

ofreces a mí...

-Por favor, no sigas.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si el sábado, si no tienes que trabajar, vamos al cine y

cenamos por ahí?

Lucy sintió que se le subía el estómago a la boca.

-¿Con... conmigo?

-Podrías ponerte ese maravilloso vestido blanco que llevaste al baile -comentó

él-. Me gusta como te queda, dejando al descubierto tus hombros. Tienes una piel muy

bonita... Igual que tus pechos... y unos preciosos pezones...

-¡Natsu Dragneel! -gritó Lucy.

Natsu se echó hacia delante y la besó con pasión.

-La próxima vez, te enseñaré los míos, y así no te dará tanta vergüenza.

Al pensar en verlo sin ropa, se puso roja.

-A pesar de lo que te he dicho...

Natsu paró el coche por enésima vez y la besó con ternura.

-Me conoces de toda la vida, Lucy. ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de una muchacha inexperta?

-No -admitió Lucy.

-Nunca lo haría -insistió con la respiración entrecortada-. Siempre has sido

especial para mí, incluso antes de aquel primer beso en la cocina de tu casa. Pero

ahora, después de haber probado lo que hay, me voy a convertir en tu sombra. No te

das cuenta de lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

-Que me deseas -contestó ella con la voz ronca.

Natsu le mordió el labio superior sin parar de besarla.

-Es algo un poco más complicado que el sexo. Busca adicción en el diccionario.

-¿Adicción?

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo has gemido cuando te he metido la mano por debajo de la

blusa?

-Sí -contestó ella tragando saliva.

-Piensa en cómo habría sido si, en vez de la mano, hubiera sido la boca... sobre tu

pecho, sobre los pezones...

Lucy se estremeció.

Natsu asintió.

-La próxima vez -le prometió-. Mientras tanto, mantén bien abiertos los ojos y

los oídos. No hagas nada que le haga sospechar.

-Tendré cuidado -contestó Lucy.

-Como te toque, lo mato.

No lo decía en broma. La agarró de la nuca y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres mía, Lucy. Voy a ser tu primer hombre, eso dalo por hecho.

La volvió a besar con dulzura y puso el coche en marcha de nuevo. Mientras

conducía en silencio, sus dedos buscaron involuntariamente los de Lucy, como si no

pudiera dejar de tocarla. Ella no lo sabía, pero, en aquellos segundos, Natsu había tomado

una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás.

El viernes por la noche, Brain apareció en el Shea's.

Lucy no había hablado con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sobre aquel tipo porque temía que aquello le trajera consecuencias adversas . No le quitó el ojo de encima. Era un hombre rudo y solitario. Se sentó en una mesa en un rincón y no paró de mirar alrededor, como si estuviera buscando bronca. Llegó un vaquero de Orland, uno de los hombres de Sting, se sentó en la barra

y pidió una cerveza y una pizza.

-Hola, señorita Lucy -saludó muy sonriente dice que viene dentro de un

rato a verla.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió te sirvo, Orga.

-¿Dónde está mi maldito whisky? -gritó Brain-. ¡Llevo aquí sentado cinco minutos esperando!

Lucy miró a Lyon, el adolescente que se encargaba de preparar las pizzas. El pobre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Elfman no estaba por allí, debía de estar fumándose un cigarro en la parte de atrás del local. No había otra opción, tenía que hacerse cargo ella. Sirvió un whisky en un vaso bajo y lo puso en una bandeja. Se dirigió a la mesa de Brain y forzó una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene -dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa-. Perdón por el retraso.

Brain la miró enfadado.

-Que no vuelva a pasar. No me gusta que me tengan esperando.

-No se preocupe.

Lucy se giró para irse, pero Brain le había agarrado los lazos del delantal y tiró de ellos.

-Eres una monada. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y te tomas un whisky?

Lucy se quedó helada. Le habría dicho que no muy alegremente si Elfaman hubiera estado por allí, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Voy a servir a aquel hombre -contestó refiriéndose a Orga -y ahora vuelvo.

-Que le sirva el chico.

-Él se encarga de las pizzas -protestó Lucy-. Por favor.

Craso error. A Brain le encantaba que las mujeres le suplicaran. Sonrió. No era

una sonrisa! agradable.

-¡Te he dicho que vengas aquí! -exclamó sentándola en su regazo.

En ese momento, dos vaqueros se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, si tienes ángeles de la guarda -dijo Brain riendo y levantándose sin

Soltarla -Atrás -les ordenó agarrándola del pelo y echándole el cuello hacia atrás-. Como

os acerquéis, la rajo -añadió sacando un cuchillo y poniéndoselo en la garganta.

Lucy temblaba. Intentó pensar en una manera de escapar y se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Aquel

hombre estaba dispuesto a rajarle el cuello si los vaqueros se acercaban. Se le ocurrió

que la llevaría fuera y la violaría. Podía hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana. Nadie lo

iba a poder evitar porque sería poner su vida en peligro.

¡Si Natsu estuviera allí! Vio que Lyon iba hacia el teléfono. ¡Por Dios, que llamara a la policía!

Le agarró la muñeca a Brain intentando que apartara el cuchillo.

-Me está haciendo daño.

-¿De verdad? -rió él apretando más.

Lucy sintió que la ahogaba. Entonces, pensó en hacer que se desmayaba. Tal vez, así, la dejara.

-No... puedo respirar... -jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Si se dejaba caer, podría rebanarle el cuello, pero había que arriesgarse.

Así lo hizo y, al mismo tiempo, oyó gritos en la puerta. Brain la soltó y se golpeó

el codo y la cabeza en la caída.

Entraron Natsu y Sting y fueron directos a por Brain, a pesar del cuchillo. Estaban en el aparcamiento, hablando de Lucy y, al oír el alboroto, habían entrado corriendo.

Sting le quitó el cuchillo de una patada, pero Brain le lanzó otra al estómago que

lo dejó jadeando sobre una mesa. Natsu se abalanzó sobre él, pero Brain lo agarró del

brazo, se lo retorció a la espalda y lo lanzó contra otra mesa. Los otros dos vaqueros,

al ver lo que había hecho con Natsu, que era más grande y fuerte que ellos, se echaron

atrás, Se hizo el silencio.

Lucy se estaba sentando cuando vio entrar a Macao. Se acercó a Brain con una sonrisa fría y calculadora. Brain consiguió recuperar el cuchillo y fue a por él. El ayudante de policía lo esperaba con tranquilidad. Con movimientos rápidos, le arrebató el cuchillo y lo clavó en la pared. Brain se fue a por él furioso, pero Macao esquivó todos sus golpes sin problema y le dio una buena zurra.

En menos de tres minutos, lo tenía tirado en el suelo sin poder respirar. Macao ni se había despeinado. Sacó las esposas y lo esposó.

Natsu corrió hacia Lucy y la abrazó.

-¿Te lo has roto? -le dijo refiriéndose al codo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me sangra la boca? -preguntó confundida.

Natsu asintió. Estaba lívido. Maldijo por no haber podido reducir a Brain. Se sacó

un pañuelo y le limpió la cara, que el tipo le había arañado. Le estaba saliendo ya un

enorme moratón en el lado izquierdo.

-Necesito a un voluntario para que vaya al juez y ponga la denuncia -dijo Macao cacheando al detenido.

-Yo voy -contestó Sting rápidamente-. Seguro que Natsu, también.

-Claro que sí -contestó el aludido primero a dejar a Lucy en casa.

-No hay prisa -contestó Macao agarrando a Brain del cuello-. Sting, sabes dónde

vive el juez Jason, ¿verdad? Yo voy para allá a llevar a este.

-Sí, sé dónde es. Yo también voy para allá. No tengo problema en prestar declaración para que puedas meter entre rejas a este... caballero -se ofreció Sting-. Lucy, ¿estás bien? -añadió preocupado.

-Claro que sí -contestó ella poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Natsu.

-¡Ya os enteraréis! -gritó Brain mirando a Lucy y a Natsu-. ¡Los dos!

-De momento, no -intervino Macao con seguridad juez te va a poner una buena fianza y vamos a presentar unas cuantas denuncias contra ti.

-¡Yo, dos! -gritó Lucy con valentía.

-Mañana, cariño -apuntó Natsu , que te llevo a casa -añadió pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Salieron del local y la ayudó a subir al coche.

-Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada -comentó Natsu poniéndose al volante.

-Había dos vaqueros de Orland en la barra, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse porque Brain amenazó con degollarme.

Natsu le tomó la mano con fuerza y la miró. Tenía sangre en la cara y el brazo hecho polvo. Le iba a quedar la cara marcada unos días. Aquello lo enfureció.

-Muchas gracias a todos –dijo Lucy.

-No es que hayamos podido hacer mucho -sonrió Natsu con tristeza-. Ese Brain sabe pegar. Parece como si hubiera recibido entrenamiento militar. Claro que Macao se lo ha merendado. Ha sido como de película. No me ha dado tiempo ni de verlo atacar. Este Macao es el tipo más rápido que he visto en mi vida.

Lucy lo miró mientras Natsu encendía el motor.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

-En el orgullo –contestó él sonriendo-. Es la primera vez que me tiran contra una

mesa tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, lo has intentado -dijo ella-. Gracias.

-No debí permitir que siguieras trabajando aquí. Esto ha sido culpa mía.

-Yo tomé esa decisión.

Natsu le besó los párpados.

-Mi pobre cosita -le dijo con ternura-. No creo que sea buena idea que te vea tu

padre así - añadió viendo que también tenía sangre en la blusa-. Te voy a llevar a casa

y, desde allí, llamamos a tu padre y le decimos que la noche se ha complicado y que vas

a llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo -contestó Lucy-, pero no es tonto.

-Ya lo sé. Es una excusa. Es solo porque quiero estar contigo y curarte las

heridas.

-Estoy bien -sonrió Lucy-, pero te dejo que me cures.

Natsu sonrió y se alejaron en su coche.

 **Termine jajaja capitulin 8, que les digo este capitulo me encanta… sobretodo por que Natsu le dice a Lu-chan "MI POBRE COSITA" COSITAAA que bello jaja ok me altere pero lamento decirles que esta historia esta próxima a terminar espero y me hagan sugerencias, ya tengo una adaptación por ahí que se llama "** ** _Este Corazón Mío" de Susan Elizabeth Phillips_** **y ha sido pedida para un SasuSaku, enserio si quieren que los complazca en sus reviews déjenme el nombre del libro que quieran que adapte con su pareja favorita y como les dije el SasuSaku y el Nalu son SAGRADOS, Hasta otra** **J**


End file.
